The Wind's Flower
by appuru01
Summary: Painter of the Wind modern AU. Yunbok is a student at Hanyang College of the Arts with only a few weeks left until he graduates. Before he does, his college merges with another school and he meets someone that unknowingly will change his life. He holds also holds a secret, which revealed, will endanger him and all who knows of it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi appuru01 here! I just suddenly had a crazy idea to write a story with the Yunbok and Jeong Hyang pairing in a modern setting after finishing the drama. Forgive my amateurism as this is my first attempt at writing. As I'm keeping the characters traits more or less the same, Yunbok is biologically a girl, but due to circumstances which I will delve on later in the story, Yunbok will be referred as a he. Reviews are appreciated! I welcome any kind, be it constructed criticism or just simple comments :)_**

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise, faint rays of light started to penetrate the room. The occupant stirred at the rude sound of his alarm. It can't be morning already! Slowly reaching out to turn it off, he sat up and rubbed his face in annoyance and weariness. He made his way to the bathroom and started his morning ritual, when he finished he returned to his room. Taking the neatly folded uniform from his wardrobe, he took his time putting it on. Shirt, trousers, belt, socks...where was his tie? Grumbling, he opened his drawer and fished the item out. He quickly tied it around the collar of his shirt, not bothering to make it look neat. He grabbed the blazer hanging on a coat hanger to his side and threw it on.<p>

"Just a few more weeks huh?", he murmured as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yunbok-ah! You'll be late", a voice called from downstairs.

At that, he quickly grabbed his satchel and headed down. His brother was already chowing down at his food he noticed as he took the seat next to him.

"Good morning aboji", Yunbok greeted the older man in front of him.

"Good morning", he replied, not looking up from his newspaper, "I hope you're all ready for the upcoming weeks"

"Yes aboji, I've been up late last night going through the coursework from the year", Yunbok said as he started eating.

"Very good", his father looked up from his newspaper, "Knowing you are like this, I don't have anything to worry about" he grinned.

"Yunbok, your tie is crooked" a voice to his right said, "let me fix it"

Gentle hands wrapped itself around the tie, straightening it out before tying to back together neatly.

"Thanks hyung", Yunbok smiled.

After finishing their meal, Young Bok sat up and cleared his bowls. Yunbok followed suit and both of them made their way out of the house.

"You think you're ready?" Young Bok queried as the strolled down the path.

"Yeah I got this"

"Don't get too stressed ok? You still have a few weeks to go"

"Yeah..." Yunbok replied pensively.

"You might be a genius but even geniuses need rest" his brother chuckled.

Yunbok gave his brother a grin at that statement. He didn't think he was a genius. It was just...he loved doing what he loved... and that was painting. Ever since he could remember, he loved drawing, loved putting what he saw onto something that could be kept and relived with just looking. But, his father had dreams for him to take this talent further. He didn't mind going along with his father plans, just as long as he could paint.

_Hanyang College of the Arts_. The big bold letters from the plaque of the entrance stared at them from below. This prestigious college was where he had attended for the past three years. Now he only had a few weeks before the big exam. Pass this exam, and he could attend the elite _Dohwaseo _also known as the Academy of Painting_,_ and come on to become an official artist commissioned for the government. His father was part of this institution but was not yet an official artist. Everybody in his cohort knows that becoming a government artist was highly competitive and only the best of the best will ever become one. Yunbok sighed. Can he really get in?

As he walked into the classroom, he was greeted by the boisterous noise of his classmates. He took his seat at the back by the window. Taking out his sketchbook to go over his sketches, he heard footsteps slowly coming up to his desk. Suddenly the sunlight he was using to look at his sketchbook was blocked by a tall shadow. He looked up from his book. Jang Hyo-Won. His classmate that thought he was better than everybody else, just because his dad was an official artist at Dohwaseo.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit peeved.

"Shin Yunbok..." Jang Hyo-Won said condescendingly "You didn't greet me when you arrived"

"What?" he said, "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm the president of this college. You must greet me when you see me"

Yunbok raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He was unbelievably more cocky today than he was usually.

"You're not my sunbae, we're the same age as well, I don't need to greet you" Yunbok replied as he looked down back at his sketchbook. "Go bother someone else, don't use me to relieve your stress about the exams"

Hyo-Won's face screwed up in annoyance. He was about to say something when his friends grabbed him by the shoulder and heaved him away. Apparently something big was coming to Hanyang today. The boys of the classroom were more excited than usual. What was this "something"?

"They're here!" his classmate yelled from the door of the classroom.

A flurry of his classmate began to leave the classroom, yelling and shouting in excitement. Confused but disinterested, Yunbok went back to going over his work.

"What are you doing?! Let's go!" his friend said as he grabbed him by the shoulder, "Yunbok, you don't want to miss out on this!"

"Go where?! Miss out on what?!" Yunbok huffed as his friend heaved him out from the seat and out of the classroom. Young Bok followed after him laughing. Where were they taking him to? They finally reached the courtyard of the college where a whole pack of boys both from his year and from the years below him were present as well. Why were they gathered here? Was someone important coming? Yunbok dusted himself off as he looked around. Suddenly cheers and loud yelling from the pack started to fill the area. They were cheering at something, he followed the crowd's gaze and it fell onto group of young ladies standing on the balcony.

They were dressed in a college's uniform. A red blazer...white blouse with a red bow...black skirts...wasn't this the uniform for Kyewol Art Academy? What were they doing here?

"Oh my god, they're stunning!" his friend shouted in excitement, "Just like the rumours!"

"Quiet! Behave yourselves!" Jang Hyo-Won roared, but everyone could see his smirk of excitement present on his face as well.

The girls on the balcony started to giggle in humor at the drooling boys.

"Jang hyung-nim" his posse tapped him on the shoulder, "Look! She must be the president"

Yunbok followed his point and his gaze fell onto the woman standing with an older female. She was the only one not giggling amongst her classmates but simply stood composed and quietly looked around. She was definitely different from the rest, and she also exuded an air of grace. Her gaze fell onto him and both of their eyes locked. Yunbok's eyes widened as he was suddenly aware that her attention was on him. Before Yunbok could stare any longer a voice shouted from the balcony, breaking the moment.

"GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS NOW!", it was Professor Jang. Hyo-Won's father, he was head professor of this college even though he's an official artist.

The boys groaned in discontent but slowly filed out of the courtyard. Still a bit shaken by just what transcended, Yunbok slowly made his way back to the classroom with Young Bok and his friends.

"Wonder why they're here huh?", Young Bok said as he threw an arm around Yunbok's shoulder. There wasn't any answer from Yunbok. Confused Young Bok looked to him.

"Yunbok?"

"Huh?"

"I just wondered why the girls are here"

"Oh yeah, me too", Yunbok replied lamely.

But more than that, there was another question foremost on his mind.

Who was _she?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 2. I still don't know where I'm going with the story, I just have loads of ideas in my head that I want to write out. I threw in some references in the drama that I'm pretty sure most readers would recognise. Haha. Without further ado, enjoy! Once again, reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

><p>The voice of the teacher at the front of the classroom was inaudible to Yunbok as he stared outside the window next to his seat. Apparently Hanyang College and Kyewol College were to merge as part of the government's plan to improve arts education in the country. Of course, both colleges are trying out the plan first before actually merging to see if this could work. Starting out with Kyewol's music department coming over to use our facilities and adding more teachers to Hanyang's music department, a department overshadowed by Hanyang's fine arts department, where Yunbok was a part of. Kyewol Art Academy, an institute for women, was not part of this city so apparently the girls were to board at the college. How nice for his juniors. They would have the company of girls now when he left the college. Hanyang College of the Arts had always been boys only.<p>

"Shin Yunbok!", the teacher shouted from the front, "Pay attention!"

"I keep trying sir, but your voice is one of a tiny mouse! It is barely audible when you are teaching!" Yunbok replied cheekily.

Laughter ensued from the class as Yunbok smirked at the flushed expression on the short stout man. Unable to further reprimand Yunbok, he let out an annoyed gruff and turned back to the blackboard. Theory classes were boring. All he wanted to do was paint. Finally the bell rang. Yunbok quickly put his books and materials away in his satchel and headed over to Young Bok.

"Hyung, I'll see you later at home!"

"Where are you going?"

"Just somewhere! Don't worry, I'll be back before dinner"

"But-"

"I said don't worry!"

He flashed a grin at Young Bok before heading out of the door. He made his way down the corridor and down the stairs. Walking across the courtyard, he made his way down to the small building next to the main campus. Rubbing his shoes on the doormat, he quietly opened the door and was greeted by Haraboji Yoon, the volunteer of Hanyang's private art gallery, known for having one of the best art collections in the country which was only second to Dohwaseo. Yunbok had been frequenting this place ever since he entered the college.

"Oho! Look who's here again!"

"Annyeonghaseyo haraboji, have you been well?", Yunbok greeted as he bowed.

"Not too bad! It's getting colder isn't it?", Haraboji Yoon nodded, "Make sure you rug up these upcoming weeks, I don't want you to get sick before the big exam"

"Yes, make sure you do as well", Yunbok smiled at him. "Then, I'll be looking around"

"Take your time"

Yunbok bowed again and walked through to the main area. This place was absolutely amazing to Yunbok. He loved coming here for inspiration. Artworks of various kinds were neatly displayed; paintings, calligraphy, ceramics, sculptures, woodwork, glass art, stone art and more recently as Yunbok noticed, displays of antique Korean traditional musical instruments were on exhibition. Interested he moved closer to a gayageum encased in a glass cabinet. It was breathtakingly gorgeous, made from Paulownia wood from 300 years ago...the fine details were surprisingly intact. He wondered how his college attained it... He stepped backwards, intending to move away but suddenly bumped into a figure. The impact was too big he realised and he noticed that the figure began to lean backwards. Oh no! On reflex, Yunbok threw out his hand and caught the back of the figure's waist, fortunately stopping the backward descent.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry", Yunbok spluttered. A bit embarrassed. "Are you ok?"

The figure's head lifted and Yunbok stared in horror and surprise. It was her. That girl that he made eye contact with earlier today. The president of Kyewol? His embarrassment doubled and he stood there, arm still around her waist looking down at her. The rumors of her beauty were true, not that Yunbok doubted that one bit when he glanced at her from the balcony but up close he could take in her fine features. Almond shaped eyes... perfectly arched nose...her lips...

"Would you please kindly release me?"

A crisp voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Uh...yeah...sorry"

He set her down gently, his face still burning from the embarrassment. She dusted herself off and threw a quick glance at Yunbok before walking up to the display. Still a bit dazed from the sudden contact, Yunbok rubbed his neck and looked at her back. He stood there for a moment and debated whether or not to leave her. But Yunbok was curious about this girl and for the first time of his life, he took the plunge and walked up beside her. He placed his hands behind his back and stood facing the Gayageum, pretending to admire the instrument again. He was almost afraid to turn his head to face her but did so regardless.

"You...you're from Kyewol right?"

"Yes, and what problem do you have with that?", she replied without facing him.

"Uh, nothing, it's just... I wanted to welcome you here"

"Well, thank you"

Silence fell between them and Yunbok was at a lost to how to continue this conversation. He had no idea why he started one in the first place. He hardly interacted with girls, let alone actually talking to one!

"It's your first day here and you're already looking around in our college's art gallery..." Yunbok started, "You must love the arts"

Her gaze lifted from the gayageum but she still didn't turn around to face him.

"I'm from an arts academy", she said. "Is it that unusual for me to be looking around here?"

"Well no..."

"Then why are you so inquisitive about my presence at this art gallery?"

"I'm not..."

Yunbok started to get a little bit annoyed. He was only trying to be nice. Why was she being so cold? Was this how it was when talking to girls?

"Of course...you wouldn't know _that_ much about the visual arts would you?" Yunbok said in an attempt to soothe his pride. "I heard you girls were from your academy's music department"

A little curl at the corner of her lips.

"Then how about you?", she quipped. "Do you know anything about this gayageum before you?"

"Well-"

"You may be an expert about admiring it visually, but can you truly appreciate it's true worth?" she cut him off. "It might be displayed here for people to see, but a gayageum is still a musical instrument, not a painting"

Was she belittling him? He could not find his voice to answer her as his voice felt constricted. He stared at her in anger and blew out a laugh.

"I thought you were a flower, but you are indeed full of thorns!", he laughed in anger.

With that, he turned away muttering under his breath at his decision to start a conversation with her. What a personality! Even if she's pretty, she was as thorny as thorny gets. He made his way out of the gallery. Almost laughing at himself, he thought about the boys of his class. Ha! He truly wished them good luck if they wished to court her.

Back at the gallery, she turned around once she knew he left the room. She caught sight of his retreating back and smiled in amusement. A thorny flower? That was the first time she was described as so. She turned back to the gayageum on display and placed a hand over the glass cabinet. Can she really survive being here at this college_._ _You'll be fine_. She thought to herself. She blew out a soft sigh and walked away.

**_Shin Household_**

Still fuming from the rude reception of that girl, Yunbok chewed at his food in an aggressive manner. Ugh! Thinking about how she acted just made him angry. Noticing his negative mien, Young Bok looked at his little brother wondering what happened to him to warrant this foul mood.

"Yunbok, be more tidy when you eat" Young Bok said

Yunbok paid no attention to that and continued poking at his rice before picking it up and shoving it in his mouth. Young Bok shook his head...Best just leave him to sort out whatever it was that was making him like this.

After dinner, Yunbok headed to the bathroom. Making sure no one was around, he closed the door and began to unbutton his shirt. He looked at the bunch of bandages wrapped around his chest. Of course, no one knew his secret besides his family. But, every single day was a challenge for him. Even though he has lived as a boy for more than half his life, even though he had confidence in masquerading this identity of his, it was still difficult hiding this secret at times. If it were to be known, everything he worked for will be up in the air. He must let no one know.

After showering he returned to his room and jumped onto his bed. He rolled around before resting his head on his hands. Closing his eyes, he started recalling images that he took in today. But his head was still full of the images of the girl. Her eyes, her nose, her face, her slender body...how he wished to put what he saw onto a painting. He stopped short. What was he doing? Opening his eyes, he shook himself mentally. He decided to mentally run over the themes for his exam, before he knew it, his eyelids started to become heavier and he drifted off to sleep.

**_Hanyang College of the Arts_**

As usual, his class was still as lively as ever. Most of them were already 20 but they still behaved like teenagers. Yunbok chuckled to himself, boys will be boys. A cough brought his attention to the front of the class.

"Ahem! Your college's president has an announcement!" One of Hyo-Won posse's shouted.

Yunbok and his class turned to face Hyo-Won.

"I just got a confirmation that the ladies from Kyewol have accepted my invitation for an introductory get-together", Hyo Won announced.

A big cheer erupted throughout the classroom. His classmates began to shout over one another.

"Are you serious?!"

"Where at?! When?!"

"Damn aren't we lucky!"

Yunbok looked to his hyung with a questioning look. His hyung mirrored his expression, shrugging at him in reply.

"Its an informal event, not anything official", Hyo Won continued. "They accepted because they agreed that it was a good idea to get to know us more"

Yunbok cocked his head to the side. Get to know us better?

"It'll be held tonight at the closest bar to our college" Hyo Won announced. "Some of their students will be performing for us to showcase their talent, so make sure you boys are on your best behaviour! Don't be too rowdy!"

Yunbok tapped his hyung on the shoulder.

"Hyung, are you going?"

"Ah...I can't tonight, aboji wants to discuss something over dinner tonight..."

"Can't you cancel? This get-together seems interesting!"

Young Bok gave a small smile and shook his head. He had a feeling that whatever his aboji was going to discuss with him was important.

"You go. Tell me about it later ok?"

Yunbok gave a disappointed look but nodded nonetheless. Young Bok smiled in return and tousled his hair. He'll be all right alone, it's not like he can be there for Yunbok all the time. Even if he wanted to.

It was a half day at college today so Yunbok decided to head home quickly to change out of his uniform. He had no idea how to dress tonight. Was there a dress code? Not entirely sure, Yunbok decided that casual was the best way to go. He grabbed his denim shirt, black jeans and winter parka and put them on. He went to the mirror and fixed his hair, fiddling with his fringe until he was satisfied with how it looked. He checked his phone...crap. Not long till the event started. He quickly put the phone in his pocket and rushed downstairs. Quickly putting on his sneakers, he headed out the door and made his way to the bar.

Arriving at the bar, Yunbok could already hear the boys enjoying themselves from outside the entrance. Walking in, he saw no signs of the Kyewol students but suddenly froze in shock. The boys were dressed smartly, with dress shirts and trousers. Looking down on himself, Yunbok immediately realised that Hyo Won deliberately left out this detail to Yunbok.

"Aren't you dress wrongly for the occasion?", a voice from his back prompted Yunbok to turn around. It was Hyo Won, ridiculously dressed in a two-piece suit looking as smarmy as ever. At this point, Yunbok was embarrassed but he could either leave or grit his teeth and bear it. "I would tell you to leave as to not embarrass us but I'll give you a chance".

Smirking he turned to a couple of his posses and nodded. Suddenly his arms was grabbed by two boys and he was pushed to sit down at a table. He was released and Hyo Won walked around the table to face him. A bowl was thrust in front of Yunbok by one of them and Hyo Won nodded once again. The two boys eached opened a bottle of soju and started pouring the contents into the bowl. Once they were emptied, Yunbok looked up at Hyo Won.

"Drink it. Show me that confidence you had when you talked back at me", Hyo Won grinned. "If you finish this, you can stay. If you don't...then I will kick you out"

So this was how it was. Revenge for that little incident in class. Ha. How petty. But he knew all to well about Hyo Won's pride and how if it was just damaged by the slightest, he would seek to make the lives who do a living hell. But, Yunbok wasn't afraid of Hyo Won. Not at all. He was feeling more angry and pissed. Looking at the bowl of soju, he wished he could throttle Hyo Won down at that moment.

"He can't do it hyung-nim...I mean look at him! His feminine body won't be able to stand it", the lanky posse laughed. The other boys around him started snickering in laughter as well. Yunbok sat there staring at the bowl of soju. Something snapped in Yunbok, he stood up from his seat, silencing the laughter around him.

"It's just alcohol. You think I can't do it?" Yunbok smirked at the crowd around him. Lifting up the bowl, he started drinking the contents. Yunbok wasn't a big drinker but he didn't mind alcohol. It's just this was his first time drinking so much at a time, it burnt but he still gulped the liquid down nevertheless. Some soju was leaking from the bowl wetting his shirt but he didn't care. He just wanted to finish this and show Hyo Won that a measly punishment like this wont change his behaviour towards him. Swallowing the last drop, he set the bowl upside down and shook it. Stares of wonder began to light the faces of the boys around him and they clapped in acknowledgement. Coughing in embarrassment, Hyo Won turned away.

"Fine. You can stay", he said.

Yunbok took a big breath and walked to an empty table. Stumbling a little bit, he sat down. A bunch of girls walked through the entrance, they were here he realised. Finally, the reason he came here was to see their talents. As they made their way through the crowd of boys, he realised it was only a few of them. However, all eyes were on the girl at the back of the bunch. The president of Kyewol. As she made her way through the crowd, compliments were thrown at her. She made a face at it, but it was so quick that Yunbok only saw a glimpse of it until her face returned to one of impassivity.

"So you're Jeong Hyang, the president of Kyewol?", Hyo Won said from his table, staring her up and down.

"Yes, my name is Jeong Hyang" she did not make eye contact with Hyo Won. "Thanks for your hospitality"

A girl who looked a bit younger than her carried up a big object covered in cloth. She unravelled it, revealing a gayageum. Yunbok eyes narrowed, so she played the gayageum? That's different, but somehow it suited her.

"Wait." said Hyo Won. "Why don't you come down and have a drink with us before performing?"

She looked up from her instrument to stare at him. Always the same, how she hated this kind of behaviour of men, expecting her to always go along with their commands. She gave a small smile at him, she had to be polite.

"That will be fine" she replied. "I remind you that I'm not a host girl, but a musician"

"Still as thorny as ever"

A familiar voice grabbed her attention. She spotted a figure amongst the tables of boys and saw the boy she had an encounter with yesterday. Dressed casually, he looked like an outsider amongst his classmates, but it put him in a different light. He was seated in his chair, his head resting on his hand under his chin, his other hand fingering a soju glass. She smiled at him. A "thorny flower" was it? She had to pay him back for that statement.

"The more beautiful a flower is, the more thorns it will have"

"This is the first time I heard a flower call itself beautiful", Yunbok quipped.

"A flower doesn't stop being beautiful just because it calls itself beautiful", she said in return. She raised an eyebrow in triumph, but he continued.

"But if there is no one to appreciate it's beautiful, what is the use?"

He was surprisingly intelligent she thought. But she refused to back down and thought for a bit before answering.

"The flower simply exists. Whether it is beautiful or not is just a simple passing figure of measurement".

His eyes turned to stare at her evenly. She looked back at him, acknowledging him regardless when he stayed silent. Murmurings started to fill the room. Did Yunbok know her? How? Jang Hyo Won took this chance to coerce her into drinking with him. She ignored him and began playing. She started with a fast paced tune, playing away her annoyance and frustration, the gayageum was the only way for her to shut the world out. It was her oasis in this world where she thought was unfair. A break in her song and she looked up and spied the boy again. Amongst his classmates who were all laughing and drinking, he was the only one to look at her. His attention was fully on her, not drinking, not laughing. How long had it been that someone had truly appreciate her performing. She sneaked glances at him when she could and transitioned into a slow and melodious tune. She was more calm now that someone was appreciating the gayageum with her.

His eyes closed, images from his dream last night appeared before him. A small girl in her father's lap, watching her mother's hands dance around the strings of her gayageum. The little girl was thrilled by the music as her father laughed along with her. Her mother smiled in happiness at the sight of the two and continued playing. Yunbok did not even see the faces when he was dreaming, but hearing the sounds of the gayageum brought up these images vividly. He could see their faces clearly now but had trouble recognising them. He appreciated the scene before him anyway, longing for the warmth that it exuded. However, it also gave him a pang of sorrow but he did not know why. As the last note quivered in the air, he opened his eyes once more. He turned his head to face Jeong Hyang, giving her a look of utter appreciation.

His eyes were wet she noticed. He seemed really touched by the performance, she felt a bit guilty that she accused him for not knowing how to appreciate the gayageum. Not knowing how to return his appreciation, she gave him a genuine smile in return. She had a feeling that he was different from the rest. Before she could stare at him longer, a shout broke through, breaking their connection.

"What are you doing? Clap for her!" Hyo Won shouted at his classmates.

As everyone applauded, Yunbok rubbed his eyes. Not knowing exactly why he started tearing up but he was glad that he didn't cry in front of his classmates. The effects of alcohol were starting to get to him he concluded. But, that performance...not wishing to stay any longer, he stood up. He walked up to the stage as Jeong Hyang was putting her gayageum away. She saw him at the bottom of the stage and looked at him.

"That was the very best performance", he quietly said.

Bowing slightly, he turned around and walked out of the venue. As she looked at his retreating back, her hand slowly lifted to touch her cheek as she felt herself flush slightly, before bringing it back down. She smiled to herself.

_I wonder who he is?_


	3. Chapter 3

Making his way through the streets, Yunbok found it increasingly difficult to keep balance as his vision was slowly getting blurry. Deeming it futile in trying to walk further, he spied a bench and stumbled his way over. Slumping over the bench, Yunbok rubbed his face. Tired, he was so tired. Suddenly, tears began to fall as he thought back to the gayageum performance. "Huh?", he mumbled and let out a small laugh. But, as his mind jumped back to the performance once more and images of his dream played through his mind again. Tears began to flow as he tried to heave in some air as he tried to breathe. Why was he crying? Why did he feel so sad when he thought about the dream? He sat there, his face in his hands as he let out these unprecedented feelings.

She left the bar, intending to get back to her dorm as she wished to stay no longer than her performance. Her gayageum under her arm, she slod through the cold but suddenly stopped in her tracks when she spotted a familiar figure slumped over on the bench.

"Are you all right?", she called out.

The figure lifted his head and she recognized him as the boy from before. His eyes were red as if he was crying. Her heart started to ache at the image before her. It surprised her, she was usually apathetic to strangers' plights. The boy gave a small grin, his head swaying a little before he opened his mouth.

"Oh? Am I hallucinating now?...", he giggled in childish wonder. "How is that you are here in front of me?"

He's drunk, she thought. She regretted her decision in calling out and turned away to continue down the street. She could feel herself becoming more curious of him every time they crossed paths, she had to stop this progression before she confused herself. A hand grabbed her wrist to halt her and turn her around. Shocked she could not find the time to respond as she was too surprise to see him up close, next to her. He wasn't much taller than her, and had fine features. He was certainly handsome but he was somewhat...pretty? Realising that it wasn't the time to be dissecting his features she quickly remembered where she was.

"Where are your manners?", she managed to say with some dignity. His hand felt heavy on her wrist and her heart began to beat a bit faster. He finally let go and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"What have you done to me?", he whispered. His speech a bit slurred but she could tell there was an underlying seriousness to him. "You...you're performance...how is that it can make me feel these emotions?"

A tear drop rolled down his cheek but he smiled nevertheless, he stuck his hand into his pockets and fished out something before showing it to her. It was some coins she realised. She peered further to see how much.

"Why are you showing me 5 coins?", she asked.

"Take it", he thrust it at her. "It's a present for your performance"

"Was my performance only worth 5 coins?", she felt a bit insulted.

"These 5 coins are everything I have right now" he looked at her pleadingly. "it's a sign of my gratitude"

The teardrop from before had dried on his face. She looked at the coins on his hand before slowly taking them. He smiled and began to walk past her, swaying side to side as he made his way down the street. She stood there watching him, so many questions began to flood her mind. She looked at the coins in her palm, he was certainly someone she has never come across before. She began to feel something begin to grow inside of her.

* * *

><p>The next day was hell for Yunbok. His head throbbed so much that he was out for most of the day. Never again will he drink that amount of alcohol. Young Bok checked up on him, silently wishing that he came with Yunbok last night.<p>

"Tell me if you need more wet towels"

Yunbok waved his hand in reply, it even hurt to speak. When he returned home last night, he immediately crashed onto his bed. When he woke up, the memories of him being drunk came crashing down on him. He hoped he had not offended her with his behaviour last night, he wonder what she felt about him now? Probably still thought of him as a rude lad. He sighed falling asleep.

As Young Bok walked down the hallway. He thought to the conversation with his father last night.

_"Young Bok, I think it's time for us to think about your future"_

_"What do you mean aboji?"_

_"I'm talking about when both of you graduate"_

_"But, weren't you planning on both of us to enter Dohwaseo?"_

_"Let's be honest, your grades may be good but it is no where near good enough for you to enter Dohwaseo with Yunbok"_

_"Aboji...I"_

_"I have some ideas for what you can do after you graduate, but I'll give you a chance to think about what you want to do...as a thank you for protecting Yunbok during his time at Hanyang"_

_"What is it that you are planning for me?"_

_"I said I will give you time to think about what you want to do. I will only tell you my plans for you if I do not agree to your one...think carefully"_

_"Yes aboji..."_

He stood there in the hallway, his head bowed slightly. It's time for him to let go of Yunbok. He knew this day would come but he had been dreading it. No...if he did not let go now, he wasn't sure if would be able to later. He sighed as he made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Unnie! The girls told me to thank you for letting them go last night", the girl beside her informed.<p>

"Tell the girls that its all good", she instructed her. "Mak Nyun-ah, has madam given us further instructions?"

"Just to represent our academy well", she replied.

She nodded and turned her attention back to wiping her gayageum.

"What do you think of the president of Hanyang?" Mak Nyun asked all of a sudden.

"He's not that great" Jeong Hyang admitted.

"Thats because apparently he's not" Mak Nyun said.

"What do you mean?"

"He may be the president but he is not the best student of Hanyang" she continued. "According to the boys, another student ranks first in terms of skill and talent"

"Who might that be?" Jeong Hyang asked curiously.

"A student called Shin Yunbok...he was there last night! The one who was dressed differently from the rest?"

Jeong Hyang's hands stilled. No way, he was the top student? She had a feeling that he was intelligent but for him to be at the top of such a prestigious college. She felt a bit surprised.

"They say he's a genius" Mak Nyun added. "That when he paints, it's a sight to behold...our girls have been gushing over him since last night if you haven't noticed."

A faint pang of annoyance was felt at the last statement before she shoved it away. What's there to be annoyed about?

"Why isn't he the president then?"

"Rumour has it that Professor Jang isn't fond of him and gave the position to his son instead using Shin Yunbok's track record of his bad behaviour with some teachers as an excuse, thus deeming him unsuitable for the title" Mak Nyun replied.

Later that night, Jeong Hyang mulled over what she found out about him. _Shin Yunbok._ _Genius. Painter. _She turned around in her bed. There were still so many things she wanted to find out about him. Like the reason for his tears last night. Or if had a girlfriend. She shook herself mentally, girlfriend? Why did she care if he had one. But if he had one, she wondered what type of girl he fell for. That feeling inside of her started to creep up again, she could feel it growing bigger. Stop, she must stop this until she couldn't control it anymore. Her eyelids started to droop and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The older man sat at the table scanning a piece of paper before turning it over and putting it back down. Tapping his fingers on the desk, the man said nothing before turning his gaze on the boy standing in front of him. The piercing gaze sent shivers down him and he gulped involuntarily.<p>

"Hyo Won..." the older man started. Hyo Won immediately straightened his posture at his father tone and made an effort to look at him in the eye.

"Yes aboji"

"You know what I'm going to say right?"

"I-", Hyo Won stumbled. "Yes."

The man stood up from his desk and walked over to Hyo Won. "If you know...", he said as he circled around him, "Then why are you like this every time?". Hyo Won bowed his head in shame. He was right, but what could he do? He tried his best.

"It's the last mock art exam before the real one and you're ranked behind Shin Yunbok" Professor Jang continued. "_Again_" he added in a more steely tone. Hyo Won stood there and said nothing. Narrowing his eyes at his son's silence he turned around to face the window. "At this rate, he will be more favoured by the Dohwaseo's admission council, even I can't help you then".

Hyo Won closed his eyes. _Damnit! _He silently cursed at his failure at his goal to finally be the number one student but Shin Yunbok was way too good, he hate admitting it but it was true.

"I'll try harder aboji, I will promise you I will make it into Dohwaseo...no, I'll make it into Dohwaseo _and_ become the top student" he said desperately.

"Make sure you do...get to your classes now" Professor Jang instructed. At that, Hyo Won left his office. Looking outside the window, he spotted Shin Yunbok walking across the courtyard. Hyo Won will never surpass him with his skill, his face turned sour at that thought. Even if his son still thinks he can, he had given up on leaving it to his son to become the top student. He had to do something to ensure his son had the reputation of the number one student at Hanyang. That would put him at an advantage in becoming an official artist when he entered Dohwaseo. A thought clicked and he smirked.

Yunbok didn't have any classes scheduled today but came to college anyway to check his scores for the latest mock exam. Grabbing the letter from his pigeon hole he made his way to the third floor of the college, making his way down to the very last art room. He opened the door and walked in, for some reason no one ever used this art room. It was pretty much abandoned but Yunbok had discovered it in his first year and made it his own area to paint and relax. The natural lighting was brilliant in this room and he wondered why it was abandoned in the first place. An easel that Yunbok found in the corner was set up near the window and he walked to it and sat down on the stool beside it. Opening the letter he read the contents. A smile bloomed on his face as he saw the favourable result. A sudden noise was heard outside and his smile disappeared. Someone is outside. Confused he stood up and walked to the door, he extended his hand slowly and turned the knob.

"Who's there?!" Yunbok challenged. He saw no one in front of him but a sudden cry of pain alerted his attention to the floor. A girl was crouched down, suddenly realising he may of hurt her, he immediately bent down and extended his hand.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Yunbok apologized. The girl took his hand and he pulled her up, as she faced him, Yunbok immediately gaped as he saw her face.

"Ah! You again!" Yunbok spluttered in disbelief. "What are you doing here?!"

Jeong Hyang brushed herself off and looked at him in the face. She was as surprised as he was. She was only exploring the campus and stumbled upon this floor and decided to peek into this seemingly abandoned room. She never imagined that she was going to find him here, it seemed that they have been running into each other a lot lately.

"I'm okay" she explained. "I was just exploring the campus"

Rubbing his neck, Yunbok turned away. He was still embarrassed over the incident last night. Jeong Hyang walked into the room and looked around her, she noticed the easel and cocked her head. Was he painting?

"Is this your room?" she asked.

"No. I just use it because no one does" he replied.

"Are you feeling better from that night?" she asked all of a sudden. Yunbok's face reddened, she totally remembered.

"Yeah...thankyou for asking, I'm sorry if I was rude to you"

"You were but that's okay, I'm used to it" she said giving a little smile.

"Ah...let's start over" Yunbok said. "I feel quite embarrassed about it"

Jeong Hyang eyebrows raised in question. She looked at him, giving him the chance to continue.

"I haven't introduced myself" he continued, "My name is Shin Yunbok, 20 years old, I'm a senior here at this college majoring in the fine arts"

Jeong Hyang nodded and gave her introduction.

"I'm Jeong Hyang, 20 years old, also a senior at Kyewol, majoring in music performance...I play the gayageum as I think you know". Yunbok gave a shy smile at her and nodded.

"Were you painting?" Jeong Hyang queried as she pointed to the easel.

"Ah, I was about to"

"I see...are you any good?" she asked, even though she knew of the rumours of his talent, she wanted to see it for herself.

"I don't know. How good a painting is a subjective thing..." he mused as he smoothed his hand over the canvas on the easel. Jeong Hyang walked closer to the easel and looked at the blank canvas. Yunbok's eyes travelled up and down her as she looked at the canvas and the thirst to paint boiled to the surface.

"Do you mind if I paint you?" Yunbok said without thinking. He was shocked at his boldness, he barely knew her and now he was asking her to pose for his painting. Jeong Hyang eyes turned to face him and he looked at her evenly.

"What?"

"I..uh, wanted to paint you...it's okay if you don't-" Yunbok spluttered.

"Sure"

"Huh? Wait... really?" he asked incredulously. Maybe she wasn't as cold as he thought.

"Yeah. In return for my time, I want you to give me the painting when you're done" she said.

Yunbok eyes widened. This may be the only chance he could paint someone this beautiful, he expected her to not agree to him painting her. What happens if she thinks he painted her badly? Would she still keep the painting? Whatever, his hands were itching to start so he nodded in agreement. Jeong Hyang walked to the stool in front of the easel.

"So...Painter." she said as she sat down. "What must I do in order to enter your painting?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews. AceLey98 - Thankyou for your message, regarding the imaging of YB and JH in the modern day setting, I modelled them after their respective actresses but with a modern look. MGY had short hair once before but still looked boyish so I thought that was a perfect look for a modern YB (google her with short hair and imagine her in a uniform ;) ). For JH, any picture of MCW with long hair would suit the image I modelled after her. I try and update once or twice, maybe even three times each week, if I'm lucky, but if I'm busy then it's once every week._**

**_As promised, this is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy~ Reviews are welcomed._**

* * *

><p><em>"What must I do in order to enter your painting?"<em>

Yunbok sat there in thought about how he should paint her, tapping his chin he looked to Jeong Hyang still seated at the stool. He looked to the side of her and noticed a case on the floor. Was that her gayageum? He walked over to it and turned to Jeong Hyang.

"Your gayageum..." Yunbok pointed. "I want you to play it"

"Now? When you're painting?" Jeong Hyang said, a bit confused. "Don't I need to be still?"

"No. I like painting things when they're in their most natural state"

_In their most natural state. _She mused. She gave a little smile at that and nodded at him in consent. Yunbok took the stool away and took off his blazer, folding it and putting it down in it's place. He indicated for her to sit down on it, she did, noting that he was also quite chivalrous. Was this the first time she was treated this way? She never had a man be so kind to her, normally when she interacted with one, they had been rude, trying to flirt with her in the most disgusting ways. Yunbok rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he made his way back to the canvas and took out his materials. As he did so, Jeong Hyang readied herself with the gayageum, placed nicely on her lap. Finally prepared, he sat on the stool and looked to her. He gave a slight nod and thus she began to play.

He saw her fingers dance around the strings of her gayageum in rapt fascination, the tune was melodic and soothing to his ears and his eyes closed. How should he paint her? He wanted to capture every moment that he saw her play, that look of content and happiness when she does so. He opened his eyes again and lifted his brush. Yunbok's eyes narrowed in concentration and he began to roughly paint the outlines of what he saw, he looked to her once in a while before returning his gaze onto his canvas, putting down what he saw quickly before he forgot it. The room still retained the beautiful lighting and it was almost magical that most of the light descended on her. It gave her a certain glow, enhancing her image and her colours. The red of her blazer turned into a brilliant rouge, her silky black hair cascading down her shoulders, her almond eyes took on a shine as it reflected the light intensifying her emotions that he could see and feel in her music. He was utterly entranced by her as he painted and wished that the time would stop so that he could save this moment.

As he painted, she stole glances at him. His determined look of concentration was evident in his eyes, his hands moving swiftly but delicately. Sometimes he would stop for a bit and look at her and their eyes would meet before he turned his eyes back to his work. It was as if when he was painting, everything was shut out from his world and everything that mattered to him was the painting and it's subject. He was communicating to her with his talent as she was too, with her tune she realised. She could see the sweat beginning to glisten on his face as he painted but it seemed that he was too engrossed to notice. As she slowed down her tune, she could feel herself becoming more tired but she played on nonetheless. They must been at it for more than two hours before she saw him place his brush down.

"I'm done" he said quietly. He wiped his forehead with his arm as his hands were covered with dried paint. He looked down on himself, he stifled his desire to groan at his look. He looked a mess, spots of paint were present on his white shirt, his tie was loosened and his hair a mess. Jeong Hyang wiped her own sweat away with her handkerchief as she put away her gayageum.

"Can I see it?" she asked him.

"Of course"

Wiping his hands on a cloth he saw her approaching the canvas. This was it, the moment of truth. She would either hate it or love it, he felt more nervous as she came closer. She stepped towards him and turned to see the painting.

Her breath caught as her eyes took it in. He had painted her exquisitely, capturing the essence of what she sought to tell him through her music. The colours around her were bright but was balanced with the shades of her hair and the shadows from the light. She looked at her face, a genuine smile from her was painted accurately recording the feelings she felt in the past few hours. She involuntarily started to smile at it and was unaware that Yunbok was observing her expression.

"Do you...like it?" he asked.

"This... is really good" she answered, her eyes still on the painting. "You're a really good painter"

Yunbok smiled and he continued to gaze at her. He was pleased that she liked it, he was dreading if she thought his painting was bad. But he felt very lucky today, he got to see her perform her gayageum and he got to paint. His smile died away, he didn't think that he would have this sort of chance ever again and he involuntarily reached out to touch her face. His heart began to beat faster as his hand got closer but before she noticed though, his phone beeped, shocking him and causing him to pull back his hand. A text message from his hyung.

_Yunbok, are you still at college? _

Ah! He completely forgot that he was having dinner with his hyung tonight. Jeong Hyang looked at him with questioning brows as he began to pack away his things. Is he going now?

"Sorry, I have to go" he said in a hurry, picking up his materials and wrapping it around in the cloth before putting it back in his satchel. He absently remembered about the painting on the easel and turned to her. "As promised, you can keep the painting, I would of carried it for you back to where you were but I don't have time." he added apologetically.

"That's okay, I can carry it by myself" she said, a bit disappointed that he was leaving. "Thank you by the way"

"I should be thanking you" he said with a smile. "Um...I'll see you when I see you!"

He turned to rush out the door but was halted by her voice.

"You forgot this" she called out. He turned back to look at her and saw her holding his blazer. Grinning sheepishly he nodded his thanks and extended his hands to take it but was surprised when she walked up close to him to put it around him. He swallowed as he felt her hands go around him, smelling her distinct pleasant scent, before she stepped back. His face flushed slightly and he managed to say something.

"Thanks", he blinked.

"No problem, you looked like you needed help" she said simply.

Smiling again, he fixed the strap of his satchel more tightly again around his shoulder and walked out of the room. He saw him leave and turned to walk back to the painting. A smiled blossomed on her face as she took the painting in once more. It was beautiful and she felt happy that now it was hers. She thought back to the moments when she saw him paint. It had attracted her.

_"They say he's a genius...that when he paints, it's a sight to behold"_

Mak Nyun's words rang true. She could feel herself falling for him but she knew that she couldn't risk it, she had to concentrate on graduating. But she knew herself that it was useless to fight it. She had already begun to act differently around him and it somehow scared her. These feelings growing inside her was something she had never experienced, a first for her. She looked at the painting again, trying to figure out her feelings. Was it admiration for his talent? Or appreciation for him appreciating her as a musician? Or was it...something else completely?

But in her heart she knew.

* * *

><p>Yunbok stared at the cooking meat as his hyung turned the meat over once he deemed the side to be cooked. Hands on his chin, Yunbok couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today. It was almost like a dream he mused as he thought back to those moments. But it was weird, that moment when she was close to him putting the blazer around him, his heart had started to beat like crazy. He was certainly overwhelmed by how close she was...the moment he realised her face was inches away from him, that particular moment...His heart started to beat faster and he coughed. Why did he feel this way? Never before in his life was he attracted to a girl and suddenly, just the thought of her caused him to feel a bevy of feelings.<p>

"Are you alright?" Young Bok asked in concerned.

"Yeah...yeah. The smoke just went into my eyes" he said in excuse.

Pouring him a glass of soju, Young Bok filled his own glass before raising it in toast. Yunbok lifted his glass and clinked his hyung's glass before turning away and downing the liquid. The burning sensation was felt and he turned back to looking at the meat cooking.

"Congratulations on getting that score on your mock" Young Bok said.

"Mmhm"

"You're not happy with it?"

"Huh? No...I am, it's just something..."

"Something?"

"Never mind"

Young Bok looked at Yunbok, wondering what was on his mind. He thought about what his aboji said and mulled whether or not to tell Yunbok about his plans. He decided to before he changed his mind.

"I forgot to tell you..." Young Bok started.

"Mmhm?"

"I'm not going to take the Dohwaseo exam"

At that, Yunbok's head snapped up to turn to face Young Bok. What was he saying?

"What?"

"I'm not going to take the exam...after talking to the advisor, I've concluded that my scores aren't good enough to pass...so instead I'm going to take an exam for Danchongso University. I'm going to become a qualified art teacher. Aboji has approved."

"But isn't that all the way in Busan?"

"Yes. If I get in, I'll be staying there"

Yunbok couldn't find it in himself to say anything. For the first time in his life, Young Bok will not be with him. He didn't know how to feel, it was as though his blanket of security was suddenly pulled from him.

"Hyung..."

"You'll be fine without me!" Young Bok said in attempt to cheer him up, masking his own feelings inside. "I'll be back before you know it!"

"But-"

"Aigoo. I can't be with you forever! You need to be independent from now on!"

Hyung was right. Even if he didn't like his plans one bit, it wasn't as if they were going to be together always. Yunbok swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Young Bok gave him a thump on his shoulder and picked up his chopsticks to grab the meat to put it on Yunbok's plate.

"Eat!"

Yunbok reluctantly picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, his hunger had fled but as he ate he looked to his hyung, chewing away on his food. He won't be seeing this kind of scene any more in a few months he realised and he stifled the sobs that threatened to surface.

* * *

><p>Shuffling through the flurry of papers on his desk, his eyes narrowed at the figure before him. A menacing demeanour she had he concluded as he looked at her through his papers. Her employer must of had a heart of steel to be able to stare at her in the eyes.<p>

"Have you prepared?" he asked finally.

"Yes. Our master has all the preparations readied. Our men are ready for your instructions" came the toneless reply.

The older man stood up from his seat and walked towards the lady dressed in black. He eyed her up and down before turning his way to the door.

"Do it in two days, but-"

"We know. We won't leave anything that leads back to you sir. But you must remember what you owe to our master."

The man gave a nod. "Make sure you succeed." Turning his hand on the doorknob to open the door he stopped outside the entrance. "Make sure he can never paint again"

"As you wish"

He made his way down the corridors. This was it, it wasn't long now to the exam and with this he can ensure his son's success.

_Shin Yunbok...I will clip your wings before you can fly._

No one will ever get in his way and his son after he took care of Yunbok. No one. He smirked as he continued on.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi appuru01 here! Thanks for your reviews as always. I'm sorry for a short chapter last time, I was struggling for time but hopefully this chapter can satisfy you. Yes the bad guys have started to move and you know what that means right? Bad times for YB unfortunately! :'( But hopefully this chapter has a balance of good and bad and all you readers won't be too frustrated. About being honest with feelings between YB and JH...we'll see yes? ;) Please enjoy this chapter and I welcome your reviews as always! Please let me know if I'm being too ridiculous so I can rethink my narrative. Thanks guys!**_

* * *

><p>The weather was getting colder she felt as she made her way across the courtyard of Hanyang. It was especially harder to walk against the cold wind with her gayageum in tow. But it wasn't until much later until spring and she longed for the warmth.<p>

"Annyeonghaseyo unnie".

She was greeted by the bows of her fellow students and she gave a small smile in return. The girls made their way across the courtyard in their groups, arriving at her classroom, she set her gayageum down and made her way back to the common room dedicated for the Kyewol girls. As she approached she heard giggles from the bunch of girls seated in a group around one table. Curious to see what they were giggling about she came closer.

"Ya! How could you sneak around and take those kind of pictures? Are you some kind of stalker?!" laughed one girl

"Ei~, don't deny that you want to see them too!" came another girl's reply

"But seriously, he's so handsome!"

"I know~"

"You think he has a girlfriend?"

"I don't know...he doesn't seem to be interested in any of the girls here? Maybe he does?"

Jeong Hyang peered her head further to see what they were looking at. But she still couldn't see what they were gushing over. Was this another idol that the girls have fallen for?

"What are you girls looking at?" she interrupted finally.

"Unni! Ah I mean President!" said the girl holding a cell phone. The girls started to disperse a little to give some space for Jeong Hyang to walk in a little more. Immediately the girl with the cell phone hid her phone at the back and looked down in embarrassment. Jeong Hyang raised an eyebrow and held out her palm.

"Shi Young...hand it over or tell me what it is..." Jeong Hyang said, injecting a bit of authority to her voice.

"It's pictures..." the girl stuttered. "Of...of a student here!". Knowing that kind of excuse wasn't going to cut it, the girl finally sighed and took out her phone. "He's a student called Shin Yunbok...most of the girls have fallen heads over heels for him unni...so I've been taking candid shots of him to show the girls for some entertainment" she confessed.

"Shi Young..." Jeong Hyang said in disapproval. Yunbok was starting to get popular around her classmates she realised.

"I know but seriously unni! Take a look!"

She began to swipe at her phone to show numerous candid shots of him around the college. Some were of him walking, talking with classmates, smiling, lying around on a bench relaxing, reading...but the last photo that she showed her made her heart start to beat faster. It was a shot of him drawing outdoors, sitting against the trees with a notepad rested on his lap, concentrating on his work. The sun shone on him and illuminated him, reminding her of the time recently when they were together alone in the room...communicating to each other with their art.

"Unni?" the girl called. "Unni!"

Jeong Hyang snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she replied, a little bit confused. The group of girls started to giggle at her and Jeong Hyang straightened herself and coughed.

"He's good looking isn't he?" nudged a girl on her side. Jeong Hyang made no reply at that but narrowed her eyes at the girl in mild admonishment. The girl immediately straightened herself and lowered her head.

"One of his paintings are up on display at the college, I've taken a look at it and he's seriously amazing" chirped the girl to her left.

"Really?"

"Yeah. No wonder they call him a genius!"

"No more candid shots of him Shi Young" Jeong Hyang cut in. "If he finds out that we are taking photos of him without our knowledge, it'll be embarrassing for us as Kyewol students...understand?"

The girls groaned but nodded their heads.

"Alright. Off to class you go." Jeong Hyang said.

It wasn't until late afternoon that her classes ended and her hands were sore from all the plucking of the gayageum. Rubbing her sore hands she blew on them to warm them up but a puff of condensed air ballooned in her face. Woah, the temperature is dropping for sure. It might even snow tonight she thought. It was quite dark already as winter afternoons usually were. A figure started to emerge from the building and she saw that it was Yunbok. He started to walk to the gates and she opened her mouth to call out to him.

"Painter!"

Yunbok heard a call and turned around in confusion. Who was calling? He raised his head and narrowed his eyes, it was a bit hard to see in the dark so he decided to walk slowly towards the figure as he heard the call again. It was a familiar voice and the closer he got the more curious he was to see who was calling him. Finally he saw the figure's face and he did a double take.

"Jeong Hyang?" he said in surprise. "Are you still here?...Ah. But I forgot you stay here."

"Are you heading home?"

"Ah. That was the plan, but no one is at home today...hyung still has classes and aboji is working late, so I thought that I would go and eat in town"

"By yourself?"

"Mmhm" he grinned. He stuck his hands in his pockets and a thought struck. "Unless you want to come with me?" he winked at her mischievously.

"What?"

"Let's go on a date" he grinned. "My exam is just a few days away...help me destress?"

Jeong Hyang gaped in shock, she flushed and she turned away in embarrassment. Laughing at her reaction, Yunbok thought her reaction to his teasing was adorable. Was this the same cold girl he had met a few weeks before?

"I'm joking" Yunbok said as he sobered. "You don't need to come with me or anything. You probably have plans"

"I'll go"

"Wait. What?"

"Let's eat. Together. In town." Jeong stumbled. She could feel her face go red again and she bowed her head slightly trying to avoid his gaze. Yunbok stood there in shock, he was just teasing her and now...they're actually going to go eat together? He felt a bit queazy about just what happened and he nearly fell backwards.

"Uh..ah. Sure..let's go" he stuttered. "I've got my bicycle here...do you want to ride it? It'll take less time to get into town...since it's cold"

Jeong Hyang nodded. At that, Yunbok started to walk forward with her following behind. They got to his bike, he grabbed it from the pile of bikes squished next to his and wheeled it out so that it was facing both of them.

"Sit here" Yunbok pointed to the place behind his seat. Jeong Hyang complied and sat herself on the bike. Yunbok got on his seat and pushed up the stand on the side with his leg.

"Hold on!" Yunbok instructed but Jeong Hyang didn't hear him. He started riding and she gave a yelp as she was about to fall over but she involuntarily threw her arms around his waist to stop her fall. Yunbok's face started to redden and he was glad that she couldn't see him. Jeong Hyang herself flushed as she held onto him. They were extremely close she realised and she could feel his warmth as they rode through the streets. Finally arriving at the seolleongtang* restaurant, they hopped off the bike and made their way into the warmth of the restaurant.

"Welcome~" called out the ahjumma from behind the counter.

"A table for two please" Yunbok called from the entrance.

"Please sit here" pointed the ahjumma.

"We'll get two bowls of seolleongtang with rice please"

"Right away"

Jeong Hyang looked around her as Yunbok filled the cups with water. He observed her as she looked around, realising that this was probably the first time that she actually explored these areas.

"The seolleongtang is really good here" Yunbok said in order to break the silence.

"It smells good"

"So have you been into town to explore yet?"

"Not really, I didn't have time"

"Really? Let's explore a little after dinner then" Yunbok suggested.

"But how about your exam?"

"There's only so much I can prepare, I need to relax anyway" he replied flippantly.

"Well...if it's fine with you.. then sure" Jeong Hyang said quietly, she felt a bit bad but she was looking forward to it.

The seolleongtang was then served and she looked at it with wonder. The broth was milky white and it smelled divine. She tasted it and it was so good that she started to quickly eat it. Yunbok smiled at her and dug into his own. Once they were finished, Yunbok quickly paid to forestall Jeong Hyang from doing so using the excuse that he felt bad for dragging her out to eat with him, she frowned at him but when he smiled at her sheepishly, she forgave him.

They explored the streets and stores of the city and Yunbok pointed some things of interest to her. A few hours passed and they ended up sitting at a park overlooking the city. Sipping on their warm tea, they tried to keep warm by sitting close to each other. Drawing up his knees, Yunbok stared at the city lights.

"I want to ask you something..." He started

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"What do you plan to do after you graduate?"

Jeong Hyang looked at him in surprised.

"I plan on become a full fledge musician so that I can perform my gayageum to a big audience"

"Hmmm...so that's your dream?"

"I guess it is...". Jeong Hyang looked to him, once again noticing his fine features. "What's your dream, Painter?"

"Painter?" he laughed.

"Aren't you one?" she said in defence, flushing a little.

"I guess I am" he grinned. "My dream? Well..." He paused to think for a moment. Jeong Hyang looked to him as she waited.

"To paint whatever I want...I want to keep painting for all my life" he said finally. Jeong Hyang nodded. He was a true artist.

"And...to find someone who can accept me for who I am, whatever I choose to be or do" he added as he his eyes took on a faraway look. Jeong Hyang was a bit confused to that last wish, but looked at him with admiration.

"Haha I sounded a bit weird just now right?" he laughed. Jeong Hyang shook her head in reply.

"No...it's a good wish. I hope you fulfill it"

They sat there in silence as they gazed at the night view. It was getting late and colder he realised as she saw her shiver slightly in the cold. He took of his coat and tapped her shoulder.

"Here"

He got closer to her and started to wrap his coat around her, he felt her breath on his neck as she slid her hands into his coat before he moved slightly away to grab the lapels of his coat to secure it more tightly around her. He could feel his heart start to beat faster as they maintained their close distance. When he was finished, he slid back to his place and drew up his knees again. He felt hot all of a sudden.

"Thankyou" she said, a bit red herself. They were inches away again and her feelings had surfaced.

"Just returning the favour" he smiled.

"Painter..."

"Mmhm?"

"I hope-"

"Ah!"

She saw him stand up and put out his palm.

"Its snowing" he said as he smiled as the snowflake descended on his palm. "The first snow of the year". He looked up at the sky with wonder and she could see the small clouds of condensed air pillow in front of him as he breathed in and out.

"They say that your wish gets granted on the day of the first snow of the year" he added as she shook herself out of her gaze when she heard him talk and stood up beside him. "Make a wish now, for surely it'll be granted" he said solemnly, closing his eyes.

Closing her eyes, she made her wish and opened them again once she was done. She saw that his eyes were still closed as she looked to him and as he started to open them again, she looked away, afraid of being caught at staring at him. He looked at her and grinned.

"Shall we go back? It's not good for us to sit here for a long time in this cold weather" he suggested. She nodded and they mounted his bicycle once again. Riding through the cold night, she thought back to the wish that she had wished for. _I wonder what he wished for?_ She thought as she looked at his back. Arriving at Hanyang, she hopped off the bicycle as Yunbok kept it steady._  
><em>

"I hope you had fun today" he said as he smiled.

"I did, thank you" she thanked.

"Guess I'll be going...good night!" he bowed. He pushed up the stand and started to ride when she called out.

"Painter! Good luck on your exam" she shouted as he looked back.

"Thank you!" he waved as he rode away.

* * *

><p>"It's not far now until the Dohwaseo exam" a deep authoritarian voice spoke as he stood watching outside the window. "Kim Hong Do, there is a student that you mentioned that had unprecedented skill, am I right?"<p>

"Yes President" Kim Hong Do answered as he kept his head bowed. "As I was looking through the mock exams, this student has always presented us with works that would take your breath away"

The figure at the window turned around to face Hong Do. He took his blazer and put it on himself, fixing his tie whilst doing so. He approached the bowed figure and stopped in front of him.

"His name?" he asked curiously.

"Shin Yunbok, sir" Hong Do replied.

"I want to see his submission for the exam. Make sure the Dohwaseo council doesn't know I'm doing so, they will be utterly annoyed if they found out" he instructed. Hong Do nodded in reply. "Hong Do, it's time that we fix the corruption in this institution" he added more sternly.

"I agree sir." Hong Do bowed his head more deeply. "I am truly grateful for your help...President Jeongjo"

"Don't mention it Hong Do, it was my fault to begin with" he said with regret in his voice.

"That's not tru-"

"It was. The fact that one of my closest servants died while trying to fix this mess for me...I have not forgotten". Jeongjo closed his eyes. "You don't need to sugar-coat it Hong Do, I'm going to fight back this time."

"Yes sir. I will be there to assist you. At any time." Hong Do bowed once more as Jeongjo made his way out of the room.

_Seo Jing. I'm finally going to take my revenge. I'm sorry it took this long, I'll make sure that I'll make everyone that hurt you and your family suffer._

* * *

><p>"Aboji! Have you seen my phone anywhere?" Young Bok asked as he rushed through the kitchen. "Also, where is Yunbok? He left his materials behind."<p>

"No I haven't...Yunbok has left the house an hour ago" his father replied, not looking up from his newspaper. "He probably is at Hanyang now".

Patting himself down, he concluded his phone wasn't on himself. Did he leave it at Hanyang last night? Checking the time on the watch on his wrist, he realised that he was going to be late if he didn't leave the house now. "I'll be going!" he told his father as he rushed out of the door.

"Tell Yunbok that I'll be coming into Hanyang to pick both of you up! I need to remind Yunbok of a few things before he takes the exam over dinner tonight!" his father yelled as he left. Probably to drill into Yunbok to do his very best or else he will be very disappointed he guessed. He would just have to find his phone again when he got back from college. First of all, he needed to find Yunbok to hand him his materials, he probably needs them for last minute study before the exam...which was only a few days away.

Yunbok searched through his locker as he tried to find his materials. Getting a bit agitated, he began to make a mess inside his locker when it clicked. He forgot to take them from home today! But isn't Young Bok still at home? Grinning in relief, he pulled out his phone and began to text.

_Hyung, I left my materials at home...could you please get them and give it to me at college?_

He touched the send button and put his phone away. Hopefully his hyung was still at home. Otherwise, he would have to go back home and retrieve his materials. He had been hoping to squeeze in a bit of practical study today but now that he didn't have his materials, he would just have to study theory. A beep from his phone startled him and he pulled out his phone again. A reply from hyung.

_I have them. I'm at the courtyard under the big Cherry Blossom Tree, I'll give them to you._

Yunbok heaved a sigh of relief and started to make his way down to the courtyard. Arriving, he started to look around the tree to see if he could find Young Bok but could not spot him. Blowing air into his palms, he wished that his hyung chose a warmer meeting place. Yunbok walked around the tree to warm himself up, wondering where his hyung was. Pulling out his phone again, he was about to call him when a figure bumped into him, knocking himself against the tree. The impact was big enough that the flowerless branches shook to pour a load of snow on him.

"Argh!" Yunbok yelped. Opening his eyes again, he spotted a slim woman dressed in all black standing up. He tried to meet the woman's gaze but she kept her eyes elsewhere. Yunbok could see a little glimpse at her eyes though, lifeless and intimidating eyes they were, even though half her face was wrapped up with a black scarf.

"My apologies" the woman said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"It's okay" Yunbok patted the snow off him. Before he could ask if she was okay, the woman had already started walking in the direction of the gates. What a strange person...he thought as he dusted more of the snow off him. Pulling out his phone again, he started to call Young Bok. He heard that he had picked up and waited for his voice, but there was no sound. A bit confused, he stared at the phone for a second to check if he was calling before placing it beside his ear again.

"Hyung?" he said to the phone.

"Yunbok!"

Yunbok heard a call coming from the gates and turned his head to see who was calling. It was Young Bok! Carrying his materials in his arms. But he wasn't on the phone? Yunbok stared at him and lowered his phone to check if he was still on call with Young Bok. Suddenly, the call hung up and a text appeared on his screen.

_Are you there yet? I'm waiting._

What? He looked to Young Bok approaching him and back to his phone. How was he texting him when his arms were loaded with his bags? His brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the text message.

"YUNBOK!"

His hyung's panic yell caused Yunbok to snap his head up to look at him. Young Bok was now hurriedly running through the snow to where he was with a shocked expression over his face as he looked above him. Yunbok followed his eyes to see a big branch start to drop. He saw the crack from the base of the branch and the immediate realisation set in.

"YUNBOK GET AWAY FROM UNDER THAT TREE!"

Yunbok's legs started to move but it was too late. His vision started to fade as his fall was cushioned by a figure on top of him.

"Hyung...?" Yunbok eyes registered that it was his hyung lying on top of him. He felt a different kind of weight on his right arm as he looked to his side, the branch was on top of his arm he realised. Yunbok's vision was now fading away but he saw his hyung's face lift up. A trickle of blood started to drop from the crown of his hyung's head.

"Yu-" his hyung's voice was too quiet. "Yunbok..." Young Bok struggled to get the words out. His vision too was starting to fade away as he could feel his energy slip away. His head dropped on Yunbok's body as he laid there. He started to feel sleepy as he tried to get a last glimpse of Yunbok before his vision was gone.

_Thank god...  
>Yunbok...you're fine now...<br>Yunbok...you will be okay...  
>Hyung will...will always...<em>

He struggled to keep himself awake as he thought of the words he wanted to tell him in that moment. He just needed a little bit more energy to say it but his body was failing him.

_Yunbok...Hyung will always...always..._

It was no good. He couldn't utter the words out as he laid there and the realisation his vision was nearly gone struck him. He lifted his head once more to get the last glimpse of Yunbok, seeing that he was not hurt that bad, his head dropped involuntarily again as he now had no more strength. He let out a small smile as his vision died away.

_Hyung will always..._

"Hyung?" Yunbok struggled to move his limbs. The branch was too heavy to move as he had no strength. He felt stiff and he could feel his hyung's weight on him. Yunbok could not feel him move. "Hyung?" he was now struggling to talk as he felt his strength deplete. As his view started to blacken, he tried to call out again.

"Hyung?..." Yunbok called out softly as his vision blackened. Realising he had no more strength, his body shut down slowly. Yunbok's eyes closed as he lay there slowly drifting away.

_Hyung..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I will be busier from now on so expect weekly updates instead of once every few days. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! As always, I welcome reviews and I will try and answer your questions._**

* * *

><p>Noises started to seep through his ears as he struggled to awaken, but he had little strength and the sleepiness was a strong enemy to his attempts. Trying to open his eyes, the noises started to get clearer and he finally deciphered what he was hearing.<p>

"Shin-abonim, his condition has stabilized and he will regain consciousness in due time..." a soft calming voice said. Yunbok tried to focus on the lady's voice, what was she talking about? "However, head injuries aside, he has suffered a fracture on his distal ulna on his right arm and thus his wrist has been injured"

"That can't be" his father voice said, sounding panicked. "He has an important exam in just days! He needs his hands!" he continued, raising his voice. The raised voice startled Yunbok and his eyes finally opened. A shuffle was heard as gentle hands were on his face, a piercing light was shone into his eyes before he felt the lady check his breathing and heartbeat.

"You're finally awake" the doctor smiled gently at him. Yunbok could only stare back at her in return. He grimaced in pain as he could now feel his injuries all over him. "Looks like you're still in pain, I'll get something for that". With that, she left the room quietly.

"Yunbok-ah!" his father's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "You're awake!"

"Hyung...where is hyung?" he finally managed to get some words out. He had been wondering what happened after he lost consciousness. As soon as he mentioned hyung, his father's face had become sullen and panic penetrated him. "Where is he?...How is he?!" Yunbok yelled at him. He regretted it as he felt the pain increase and his head was now throbbing.

"Young Bok...he...he..." his father started slowly, his eyes started to water a little. Yunbok started to shake, no it can't be. "He..." his father tried to continue but he could hear the sobs in his voice.

"He has passed away" a voice from the door caused Yunbok to turn his head. It was the female doctor. "He suffered a blow to his head from the branch and due to the impact, he haemorrhaged and died due to the increased cranial pressure within his skull ... it was too late when he arrived here, I am sorry that I could not save him" she bowed deeply at him and approached Yunbok.

"No..." Yunbok muttered. "It can't be...". He felt like wailing but he felt no tears coming. His physical pain was temporarily forgotten as he felt numb. Why? What had happened? His aboji shed silent tears as he looked to Yunbok and tapped his arm.

"I'll take you to see him soon" his father managed to say, wiping away his tears. "For now, rest up". He got up to his feet and stumbled outside the room. The doctor stepped closer to his bedside and took hold of the IV drip. Injecting a liquid into the pipe connecting the bag of fluids, she fixed his catheter and began to check his vitals again. Now that Yunbok could see clearly, she was quite the young doctor but she looked like she was masking a sort of loneliness which made Yunbok wonder why.

"I put some pain relievers into you, you should be fine in a few hours" she told him gently. Yunbok could not find it in himself to reply and nodded at her. She smiled at him in sympathy and sat down on the chair beside him.

"My name is Han Se Mi, you can call me Han-seonsaengnim" she said gently. "This is my private hospital, your abonim has been a colleague with my aboji for a very long time" she continued. He did not look to her as she talked to him, his mind occupied by the sadness he felt.

"I know everything about you." she said in a hushed tone.

With that last statement, Yunbok turned to face her with widened eyes. She knew his secret? That he was actually...

"Everything...?" Yunbok repeated. She nodded solemnly and looked at Yunbok with even eyes.

"Your abonim first approached my father when you were a child, he asked him to take care you "naturally" even though your records said differently. I was told by my father to continue treating you when I took over this hospital, I didn't understand why...but I won't ask why you are the way you are" she said gently. "There must be a reason to why my father agreed in the first place but I didn't find out". Her eyes then took on a regretful gaze as she spoke. Yunbok continued to look at her as she talked to him, a bit confused to why she didn't seem to be curious.

"It'd be a lie to say that I'm not curious" she said, as if reading Yunbok's mind. "But my utmost priority right now is to ensure you are alive and well, you are my patient after all"

She was a peculiar doctor Yunbok concluded as he nodded his thanks. There was one question that was burning his mind though.

"Seonsaengnim...how is that this is the first time we've met? If you knew who I was..." he asked.

"Whenever you were sick, my father would prescribe some medicine to you after hearing about your symptoms over the phone...if it was bad, he would of came over to your house when you were asleep and checked you. I did the same, fortunately you didn't fall that sick for me to go over to you that much" she smiled.

Yunbok was quite astonished to know that someone else besides his family had knew his secret, and he didn't even know. He looked at her when she stood up.

"I am sorry about your hyung..." she bowed. "He was a very nice boy". Yunbok looked down as he was reminded of the reality and she took his hand in sympathy. "He would of wanted you to be healthy and alive, let out your sorrows...don't keep them in, whenever you need to cry...do so". Yunbok did not reply and nodded slightly. Han-seonsaengnim let go of his hands gently and exited the room. Yunbok looked to his right arm, bandaged up tightly. Tears started to fall as he thought of the times he spent with Young Bok and soon enough he started to sob so much he couldn't breath. The tears would not stop as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Unnie!". She heard voices down the corridor of her dormitory, getting louder as it approached her room. "Unnie!", a girl barged into her room without knocking, panting and breathing hard as if she ran a marathon to get here.<p>

"Mak Nyun." she said in surprised. "What's wrong?" she said, it must be really important if she needed to come here in urgency, without knocking. The girl stumbled to her bed, kneeling at it, still struggling to breathe as she tried to find it in herself to speak.

"Shin Yu-" she huffed. "Yu-", Mak Nyun breathed in a huge breath before continuing. "Shin Yunbok!" she managed to get out, still panting. Jeong Hyang raised an eyebrow as she looked to the girl.

"He-" Mak Nyun continued, breathing in another breath. "He's injured!" she finally blurted out. Jeong Hyang's heart immediately dropped and she got to her feet to help the girl stand.

"What?" she asked in panic. Jeong Hyang's heart began to beat rapidly as she registered what the girl said to her.

"A branch broke from a tree that he was standing under" Mak Nyun said, regaining her breath. "His hyung saved him but the branch still hit him and his hyung..." she continued.

"Is he okay?" Jeong Hyang asked quickly, wanting to assure herself that he was okay.

"Yes. But the last thing I've heard is that he was still unconscious and that..." Mak Nyun stopped before she could finish.

"That...?" Jeong Hyang prompted her in agitation.

"His hyung has passed away" Mak Nyun finished, sorrow in her voice.

Jeong Hyang dropped down on the floor, shocked to hear about what had happened to Painter and his family. Where was he? She wanted to go see him in that instant.

"Do you know where they are?" she asked.

"No, their abonim has taken them to a private hospital that no one knows where"

That made Jeong Hyang feel worse, she wanted to go to wherever he was to ensure that he was okay but as she did not know his location, she was feeling helpless. She prayed that he would be fine as she clenched her hands in agitation. Mak Nyun saw this and looked to her.

"Unnie...I know that he is someone special to you" she started. Jeong Hyang broke out of her emotions and looked to the girl in confusion. "I know you like him...I knew it the minute you came back from town" Mak Nyun continued in empathy. "He will be fine, at least he is alive"

Jeong Hyang looked to the girl, a bit startled that she had discerned her feelings. She had been trying to hide her feelings from the girls and she thought she was doing a good job. She had always been the stoic, cold, unemotional girl to her classmates after all. But for Mak Nyun to find out...she figured that her feelings were getting to big to be put under control. Her reaction to what happened to him was a testament to that.

"Mak Nyun...how..."

"Unnie. From all the years I've been with you, this is the first time I've seen you act like this...to anyone". Mak Nyun looked to her unnie with empathetic eyes. She grabbed a hold of her hand and held it. "I will try and find out where he is...but please don't feel too down".

Jeong Hyang watched the girl leave the room, once she was gone she walked towards a covered object. Pulling the cloth down, she stared at the painting that he had given her. She slowly smoothed her hand over her painted face before sitting down. Bringing her hands together, she closed her eyes and prayed.

_Painter, please be well._

* * *

><p>In a darkened room, two occupants were merely staring at each other with intense eyes. Not a word was said for the longest time before he broke the silence, too agitated to stay silent anymore.<p>

"I told you to "make sure he doesn't paint anymore"! Not kill his brother!" he raged.

"The brother was an unforeseen variable, he was just there at the wrong time and place", came the toneless reply. "And...Shin Yunbok's hand has been injured, he cannot paint for at least a month, that is what you wanted yes?"

"But-"

"Even if he can, his mental health right now is not good...I doubt that he will even take that exam"

"Even so, we have a death on our hands! This is not what I intended"

"Correction, his death was _accidental_ and there are no links to you, there is no reason to be afraid". The slim figure narrowed her eyes at him, sending shivers down his spine. "Professor Jang, we have done our part, it is time for you to keep your promise"

He let out the breath that he was holding and nodded, unconvinced that the incident would have no ramifications. He looked to the female dressed in black and took out an envelope in his pocket.

"That's the money. For the other payment, tell your master that he is free to do so" he said.

"Thank you" she replied as she took the envelope. "Our master will arrive at your college in due time. He will meet with you personally when the time comes to discuss his plans". She stood up and walked to the door. "Well then, I'll be leaving", she bowed before leaving the room.

Professor Jang slumped back in his seat. The anxiety was slowly leaving him and the feeling of success was now overtaking him. Finally, once his son passes the exam in first place, he would be able to cement his standing at Dohwaseo. He gave a smirk as he poured himself a glass of wine.

* * *

><p>"I'm not taking it" Yunbok said tonelessly, disinterested in what his aboji was saying.<p>

"Yunbok-ah! You must!" his aboji pleaded. "This is important for our family!".

Yunbok said nothing but buried himself under the blanket. He had no wish to hear anything about exams or college. He was tired and depressed about his hyung, he did not want to feel more stress because of the exam.

"Yunbok-ah!" his father tried again. "Your hyung would of wanted this...". That made Yunbok mad and he threw the blanket off him with his good hand. He was already emotionally drained from his hyung's funeral and to bring him up again opened up his emotional wounds again. Seeing his hyung lying there motionless in his coffin earlier drained him of all that he ever felt, at that moment, he was numb from the sadness to feel anything.

"He is not here! How do you know that?!" Yunbok yelled. Tears brimmed his eyes as he knew that his hyung did want him to pass the exam, alive or not, he wanted Yunbok to go to Dohwaseo. But, Yunbok had no motivation anymore, the pain from the loss of his hyung was too much for him to be thinking about other things. He wanted to be alone for a while.

"Yunbok-ah...please" his father begged. "Take this exam...for your hyung"

Yunbok turned away from his father, too angry to look at him in the eye. He was depressed and mad, two of these emotions made him feel like he would do something that he would regret so he laid down and threw the blanket over him.

"Please not now, abonim" a voice said from the door. Yunbok recognised the voice as Han-seonsaengnim but he still didn't throw off the blanket. Did no one understand that he wanted to be alone? "He needs to rest..." she prompted. Yunbok heard his father get up from the seat beside him and walk out, closing the door.

"Yunbok-ssi" she called out softly. Yunbok did not respond, still under the blankets, he wished that she would leave as well. "I know it has been a tough day, but you at least need to eat right?"

No response. She let out a sigh and tapped the figure. "Yunbok-ssi" she called out again. Again, no response. "Yunbok-ssi?" she tried again. When she heard no response again, she took the liberty to pull the blanket off him.

"You need to ea-" she started but was startled when she saw him curl up, hiding his face with his hands. He was crying, again, she realised when she looked at him. Letting go of the blanket, she moved around so that she was face to face with him. Grabbing some tissues from the side, she gently stroked his head before she wiped away his tears. "You might look like a boy, but you sure act like a girl" she teased, in an attempt to stop his crying. "I know it's difficult...but what's done is done" she said as she wiped the tears again. "You might not believe me, but I know exactly how you feel".

Yunbok looked to her as she wiped his face. He probably looked like a mess but she looked like she didn't care. It was a strange feeling expressing emotions in front of someone that knew of his identity. Somehow he felt at peace as she continued wiping away his tears.

"There...finally you've stopped" she said as she sat back down on the seat. Yunbok sat up from the bed and looked to her.

"Sorry" he said.

"Don't be."

She brought out the tray stand from his bed and placed a tray of food in front of him. Placing down the chopsticks and the spoon in front of him, she stepped back and sat down.

"Now eat, I'm going to stay here until you finish this" she instructed. "I need to make sure you're getting enough food into your system...I know you have been not eating"

Reluctantly, he picked up his spoon and put a spoonful of soup into his mouth. His taste buds were vitalised and he began to feel hungry. He picked up his chopsticks and ate the kimchi, took back the spoon and ate a mouthful of rice. Pleased that he was eating, Dr. Han crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Are you going to take the exam?" she asked all of a sudden. She saw him stop chewing and swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"No. I don't want to" he replied.

"Why? Is it because of your hand?"

"It's...more complicated"

"You have no motivation, right?" she guessed.

"I guess..."

Dr Han nodded and mulled over what she heard before opening her mouth.

"When I was about your age, I failed a mock exam for med school..." she recalled. "Don't laugh but my dog passed away before the mock...I was so depressed that I couldn't focus on anything". She gave out a little smile and continued. "My father gave me that dog you see...I had her since I was a child...anyway, after I failed the mock, I was sure that I didn't want to study again"

Yunbok stopped eating and turned to her to listen to her story.

"I was so full angst back then and questioned why I was trying to get into med school in the first place, it seemed like a tiresome job, sometimes my father didn't come home and I was alone, sometimes it was just me and my dog...but after hearing that I failed the mock, he rushed home to me" she recalled. "I thought he was going to yell at me for not trying hard enough or giving up but..."

Yunbok looked to her fervently, wanting to find out what happened.

"He opened his coat and there was a newborn puppy..." she laughed, "He didn't yell at me or was angry, he simply gave the puppy to me and told me "_no one stays around forever, not you or me, but they are still inside you...in your heart_"...I thought how cheesy! But, nevertheless I cried and told him that after the loss of my dog, I had no will to do anything..." she looked to the window as she continued. "But when he told me that the memories of a love one stays with you in your heart, it gave me strength...suddenly I felt revitalised and my motivation came back...after that I went on to pass the exam for med school and the rest is history." she finished.

"Your abonim was a very smart man" Yunbok said in admiration.

"He was..." she agreed, her gaze still on the windows. "I'm not even a quarter of how good of a doctor he was"

"I understand now..." Yunbok nodded. "However, my right hand isn't capable of holding a brush...I can't take the exam"

"I know...but you do have limited movement...it's just that you will have to take longer"

"I can't..."

"Even if I don't recommend it, you can at least hold the brush and move it...however it will be painful" she said solemnly. "But I hear that you must take the exam..."

"Yes my fath-"

"There is someone that is wanting to see your submission, someone important, they gave me instructions to do whatever I can for you to sit the exam" she cut in.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you...you will find out in time...but you are able to take the exam...the question is, do you want to?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I have no choice then" Yunbok said finally.

"Then it is done. I will help you so that you are able to use your hand in a few days...but once the exam is over, you must come back to me to treat your hand more as this exam will stress it" she instructed.

"Yes seonsaengnim"

"Eat up! You must finish that before I can leave." she pointed to the tray, infecting a bit of mock annoyance in her voice that elicited a smile out of Yunbok. Smiling at him, she leaned back on her chair, watching him eat as she thought about the past.

* * *

><p>"Has the bump in the road been taken care of?" the deep voice asked from behind the desk.<p>

"Yes President, I have made sure that he can take the exam" Hong Do replied.

"He is capable of taking it right?"

"Yes, I was assured that at least he can use his hands...however the pain of losing his brother might affect him...but she has told me that she is working on putting him in a better head space"

A sigh. Footsteps approached Hong Do as he kept his head bowed. "When the exam is over, let me see him" he instructed Hong Do. "I need to apologize for making him do this when he is still in mourning"

"Yes president, I will be present tomorrow for the exam, " Hong Do said. "I'll keep an eye on him"

"That is reassuring." President Jeongjo nodded. "About the doctor though...Dr Han Se Mi was it?..."

"Yes, she is the daughter of the late Dr Han, my friend. Also he was good friends with Seo Jing sir" Hong Do replied.

"Hmm, I'm curious to why she is willing to help us" President Jeongjo crossed his arms. "For what reason do you think she is doing this for?"

"Well..." Hong Do figured it was time to tell him. "She is aware..."

"Aware of?"

"That her father's death had something to do with _them_". Jeongjo's eyes widened and he looked to Hong Do. "She always had her suspicions of the cause of her father's death...right now she knows not of the link between the death of our friend Seo Jing but she came to me offering her help to bring them down once she knew of my connections to you...she happened to be the family doctor of Shin Yunbok and thus I put her in this position to help you, my President"

"I see...I was not aware that they destroyed her family too" Jeongjo sighed. "She must be fully aware of the consequences for her to be willing to help us..."

"She is prepared, sir" Hong Do replied.

"See to it that she is protected"

"Yes sir"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanyang College of the Arts<strong>_

It was a bustling of noises as she entered the courtyard. That was expected as it was finally exam day, the most important day for the students of the fine arts at Hanyang. She tried to look through the faces, to find him, but she couldn't see him. She figured that he was still in no condition to be taking the exam and was still bed-ridden as she last heard of him. It had been days since she last saw him...she wanted to go see him but did not know where he was.

"He won't be here, I'm telling you!" she heard a squeaky voice say to Hyo Won. "As if he will be here, he injured his hand you know! He can't paint".

"But...I guess you are right..." Hyo Won said.

He must be happy she thought as she looked at Hyo Won. It was his chance to steal the top spot away from Painter, but even if he came first in the exam, in her heart, Painter will always be number one. She looked at the faces around her, filled with nervousness and a bit of excitement. She wondered how he would look before taking the exam. Would he be nervous? Or would he be confident? A sudden gasp from her side was heard and she was tapped on her arm. Everyone around her started to gasp in unison and suddenly the noises of awe got louder. Another tap brought her attention to Mak Nyun who had a hand around her mouth, pointing towards the balcony. Looking at her, she wondered what she was so surprised at.

"What is it Mak Nyun?" she asked

"U-unnie!...L-look! Up there!" she pointed madly.

She followed her point towards the balcony and time seemed to slow down for her. Her indrawn breath was heard as her mouth opened in surprised and confusion. Painter...he was here...Her eyes started to water but she held it down, not wanting to express emotions in front of so many people. Instead she clenched her hands beside her as she looked to him. He looked much thinner, his eyes a bit hollow as she looked at his face. There was some cuts and bruises visible and her eyes dropped to his hand, bandaged up tightly. Was his hand okay? Was he going to take the exam? He did not look nervous, nor did he look confident. But since he was present, everyone around her started to whisper.

"Shin Yunbok...he's here..."

"Oh my god, is he going to take the exam?"

"Can he even? He looks battered!"

She saw an older beautiful lady walk up to him and whisper in his ear. Who was she? She waited until he nodded and followed her, both of them walking out of sight. She wondered who that woman was, and her gaze was lost on the balcony.

"Unnie" Mak Nyun prompted. "We need to go"

She walked away with Mak Nyun, her mind still on him. At least when the exam was over, she could go and find him. She had waited so long to talk to him.

Presently, a man walked into the courtyard with big steps. He made his way towards the courtyard and up the stairs where he walked into a room filled with two people. A lady and a young boy, the lady talking quietly.

"Han-seonsaengnim" he greeted, bowing.

"Ah! Danwon-seonsaengnim" she stood up from her seat and bowed.

"Please, just call me Hong Do-samchon" he chuckled. "Forget the formalities"

"How can I? We are at a school" she smiled. "Ah, here he is..." she walked to Yunbok. Yunbok stood up and bowed.

"I'm Shin Yunbok" he greeted. "I've heard that you were one of the judges from Dohwaseo that granted me extra time due to my injuries...for that I am very much grateful" Yunbok bowed again.

"I'm Kim Hong Do, also known as Danwon-seonsaengnim at Dohwaseo" he bowed back in turn. As he straightened, he eyed Yunbok closely. Not very masculine looking, shorter than the rest of his classmates...so he was the genius. "I have come here to look over the exam, I hope you are feeling well".

"I have been worse" Yunbok let out a wry smile. "Thank you for your concern, I am able to take the exam today, Han-seonsaengnim has been very good in her care"

"Of course" he replied. "Well then, good luck, after your exam, please see me...I have something to tell you" he instructed.

"Yes sir."

Hong Do left the room leaving Dr Han and Yunbok behind. Dr Han looked to Yunbok and grasped his shoulders.

"Yunbok-ssi, you will be fine, I've made sure of that...now it's all up to you" she said. "If there is any pain, remember what I told you to do..."

"Yes, thank you" Yunbok thanked.

"I'll see you later...good luck" she added. Watching her leave the room, Yunbok closed his eyes. It was painful walking into the college, with memories flooding back at him like a tsunami. He put his hand over his heart.

_Your love ones live on in your heart...they are always with you._

He opened them again, feeling better, the pained dulled. Walking outside the room, he made his way to the exam hall.

_Just you wait hyung, I'll pass this exam for you._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys! Apologies for the late update. It's getting super busy for me, more than I've realised but I'll try and update as much as I can. In the mean time, please enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

><p>Entering the hall, he was greeted by a swarm of stares from the boys around him. Walking up to his designated seat, he sat down and spotted Hyo Won on his far right looking at him with intense dislike. He immediately looked away when Yunbok caught his stare and he could of sworn that he saw him mutter a profanity under his breath. A cough was heard from the stage and everyone became silent. A short bespectacled man walked up to the microphone and tapped it to see if it was on. Satisfied that it was, he opened his mouth.<p>

"Ahem...I am the head examiner for the Dohwaseo exam this year" he recited as he looked down at his paper. "Todays exam will be split in two parts..." he moved to the big board to his side and stepped up on a peddle stool, grabbing his pointer, he tapped the board. There were two big bolded titles. The top said THEORY while the botton said PRACTICAL. The examiner tapped under the "Theory" title and spoke.

"First up is theory! You should all know that you will be asked to critic a selected painting, this is the WRITTEN component and you must write us a 2500 worded essay during the allotted time...as you know, this component is worth 40% of your overall score" he directed. Stepping off the peddle stool, he tapped the bottom of the board under the "Practical" title. "After theory, it's the practical exam, you must paint us your interpretation of ONE of the two topics that we will give you today" he walked to the other side of the microphone where another board was present, covered with a huge cloth. He took hold of the corner of the cloth.

"The topics for today are..." he looked to the examinees. Pulling the cloth off the board, Yunbok looked to the board with anticipation. As he thought, one of the topic was to depict a significant event from the country's history. He looked to the second option...ah! A quote it was this year...of course that would be there too. He eyed the bottom option with interest.

"First option! Depict a significant event from our country's history! We accept any event from the Goryeo Dynasty, the Joseon Dynasty up towards modern day events." the examiner instructed. "Second option! The quote. Please read this quote thoroughly and interpret it through your painting!". The students started to murmur around him, mostly about the difficulty of choosing the quote option due to it's abstractness. "This second component, there has been a change of plans... instead of giving you till the end of the day, the time has been extended till tomorrow at noon". Yunbok's ears shot up at that statement, so this was what Dr Han meant when she told him that Danwon-seonsaengnim would make sure he would get extra time.

"You can leave the exam hall during this time but you must finish and submit your painting here! No excuses! You may stay overnight if you wish" the examiner told the students. "Well then, the theory component will start in 30 minutes, I wish all of you luck".

As the head examiner left the room, everyone started to talk amongst themselves, mostly about whether they would choose the poem or the event to paint... Yunbok looked to the board and read the quote once again.

_"If music be the food of love, play on,  
>Give me an excess of it that, surfeiting,<br>__The appetite may sicken and so die,  
>That strain again, it had a dying fall."<em>

Yunbok had recognised the quote immediately. William Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. The famous opening lines of that play. It was a story that illuminated Yunbok when he first read it. He thought about the underlying meaning...that was it. He knew what he wanted to paint. But first of all, he had to overcome the first component, theory...He will be fine. The fun will start later...

* * *

><p>"Unnie, I forgot to tell you but madam will be coming here in a few days", Mak Nyun said as she was walking with Jeong Hyang back to their common room.<p>

Jeong Hyang brows raised. Madam was coming to Hanyang? What for?

"She wants to see you" Mak Nyun put in.

"What? See me?" Jeong Hyang echoed in disbelief.

"Yes, she wants to talk about your graduation"

Her graduation. Ah, she had forgot all about that. Occupied as she was with worrying about Yunbok, she forgot that she was going to be a graduate in a few months time. But what about her graduation that madam would come all the way to Hanyang to talk to her face to face about?

"Thanks for telling me. I'll look after it" she gave Mak Nyun a smile and turned the corner to make her way back to the dormitory. Stepping through to her room, she leaned against her bed. Today was overwhelming, in a good way...she got to see Yunbok but she had wanted to talk to him. She would have to go see him after he finished, right now he was concentrating on trying to get into Dohwaseo. Hopefully, he would be fine. She crawled into her bed, not having any classes till her performance exam, all she needed to do nowadays was to practice her gayageum. She hadn't been practising as her mind was in various places, but she did manage to practise last night. She had visited Hanyang today out of curiosity but when she saw him, it was like she had enlivened her. However, her eyelids started to feel heavy and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

_"Jeong Hyang...I'm sorry"_

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"Somewhere where you will have a better life"_

_"What do you mean? Are you going away? Please don't leave!"_

_"You will be better off here..."_

_Strange faces, a new environment, a new way of life. This was where she was going to live for the rest of her life? She had been crying for days but now she realised that it wasn't going to change anything. She knew now, she knew that there wasn't a way to go home anymore._

_"Her name is Jeong Hyang...be kind to her"_

_"Wow she's pretty!"_

_"Why doesn't she talk?"_

_"She doesn't smile either...is something wrong with her?"_

_Days past, then weeks, then months and then before she knew it, she had been in this place for a few years. She was getting use to it she guess, but life was mundane. She wanted to leave...one day._

_"This is her...this is the girl you saw playing at the charity event"_

_"Her name?"_

_"Jeong Hyang, madam"_

_"Jeong Hyang...how would you like to come with me?"_

She rustled about as she slept, why was she dreaming of this? Her long forgotten memories that she had wanted to bury. She opened her eyes, it was already dark. How long did she even sleep for? Looking at the clock on her side, she realised that it was already past dinner. What to do? Maybe she'll just sleep some more, hopefully she wouldn't dream the same dream. Closing her eyes again, she tried to fall into a slumber but suddenly she heard a tap on her window. It probably was some twigs dropping against her windows, paying no attention she closed her eyes. Tap. Tap, tap. The sounds were becoming more frequent and she opened her eyes in agitation. What was it? Stepping towards her window, she opened them up to see what was making those noises, but what she saw instead was more surprising. It was Yunbok, holding a hand full of small rockswith his bandaged hand. He was in the middle of throwing another pebble when he caught sight of her and fell backwards in surprise. She had to hold in her laughter at the scene, not wanting to disturb her classmates in the other rooms. He picked himself up, rubbing at his bottom and smiled up at her.

"Sorry for disturbing you!...I-I need a favour!" he shouted. It gave Jeong Hyang a shock and she immediately put her finger to her mouth, indicating that he needed to be quiet. He gave her an abashed look in return and she pointed to the entrance. He looked to the entrance and up to her, mouthing the words "seriously?" at her. She nodded and mouthed back "wait there" indicating with her hands that he should stay there. She immediately closed her windows and rushed downstairs, luckily most of the girls were back in their rooms so when she arrived at the entrance of her dorm, she beckoned Yunbok to come in quickly. He ran in and followed her upstairs where she let him into her room. Flushing a little, Yunbok stepped through, this was the first time he was in a girl's room, let alone Jeong Hyang's! He knew that it was forbidden for him to be here but he wanted to ask her for a favour.

"Painter, are you ok?" Jeong Hyang asked as she closed her door.

"I'm alright...I'm still in the middle of my exam but I needed to talk to you...I'm sorry for intruding like this" he sat down on the floor.

"What? That's no good! You have to go finish your exam now! Why are you here?" she spluttered.

"I wanted to ask you a favour...it's for my final piece for the exam"

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Yunbok looked away for a while before meeting her gaze.

"Please enter my painting"

Jeong Hyang widened her eyes in surprise, how was she to enter into his painting? Wasn't this for his exam... This was too much for her to comprehend.

"If music be the food of love...play on" he quoted as he kept his gaze on her. "William Shakespeare's Tweflth Night... The quote that I need to interpret into a painting...". He stood up to walk to the window. "When I read that quote, I thought of you". Jeong Hyang looked to him as he stood there gazing outside. What was he thinking she wondered. "You represent what the quote is about...longing"

"What must I do to enter your painting?" she finally asked. He turned around and sat down before her, looking directly into her eyes, he debated inside whether or not to go through with what he intended. He took the plunge.

"Show me your everything...everything that is concealed underneath your clothes...your heart, your spirit, your constancy...and, what is concealed underneath all that...your music"

Jeong Hyang sat there, letting his words sink into her. She understood what he was asking her to do...but to bring herself to do it was a different matter. The minute she complies was a sure indication that she cannot return to her old self. To comply, was to admit finally that she had fallen for him. But inside, she had already made up her mind. Yunbok looked to her as she started to undress, keeping his eyes on her face, he could hear the soft noises of her garments falling on the floor, after a moment he let his eyes fall all over her. He quietly took out his sketchbook and started to draw as she let him observe her...

After a long moment, he placed his pencil down beside him, he nodded to her indicating that he had finish. She noticed him looking over the sketch as she started to dress herself. Smiling at what transcended between them moments ago, she stopped to look at him.

"Have I entered your painting now?" she asked. Yunbok looked up to her and nodded while giving her a thankful smile. He had been so grateful that she was willing to do this for him. He knew that it was probably a hard decision for her to make.

"Then...if your pass the exam, can I live only in your heart now?" There. She had said it, she waited with bated breath for his answer.

"In...my heart?"

She could see his eyes widen, his confusion mixed with a bit of hesitation before he gave her a soft smile before leaning closer to her. He was inches away from her again and she was afraid that he could feel her heart beating. She notice him grab her blouse on her side before opening it so that he could help her slide her arms through. He then moved back so that they were face to face again before moving his hands to the bottom of her shirt to start buttoning her buttons. She could feel herself flush and faced him again when he spoke.

"What man can could resist you..." he said softly, keeping his eyes on the buttons before he turned to face her. "And...what man could do as he pleases with you?".

Jeong Hyang's heart melted at that as she looked at him. She hadn't felt this touched before, it was as if Yunbok knew of her struggles of her past. As he finished with buttoning, he gave her another smile before turning to grab his things.

"I need to go...I have to finish off the painting at the hall" he stood up as she stood up with him. "I will go to see you again...when I am done" he said softly. Looking at her face, he could see a bit of disappointment etched across her. With his bandaged hand, he slowly lifted it to touch her cheek. It surprised her as she looked at him, lifting her own hand to meet his, they stared at each other for a moment before he gave a smile and took away his hand.

"I'll see you soon" he said, before exiting the room and stealthily made his way out of the dormitory. Jeong Hyang walked to her window and saw him walk towards to campus. It was a new beginning for her after tonight she felt as she crawled back into her bed. Smiling, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Have you spoken to Profressor Jang?" a voice queried as he looked at a painting on the wall before him. It was a truly beautiful painting, he had been lucky that he had gotten his hands on it at the art expo in Europe.<p>

"Yes, he said it is fine for you to come whenever" she replied. Turning around to face his subordinate, he gave her a pleased smile. He had been wanting to check out the college for the longest time. When he had heard of the merging between Hanyang and Kyewol, he had been curious to see what kind of talent they had been harbouring.

"I'll shall come in tomorrow...that is when the exam has finished yes?"

"Yes sir." she replied. "Madam Kyewol will also be present there, I thought I needed to tell you."

"Ah! I haven't spoken to her since a few months ago...I will greet her then, she still needs to introduce me to that student she speaks so highly of"

The slim lady dressed in black lifted her head to see him smiling at the painting. As he turned around, she immediately lowered her head, afraid that he caught her stealing looks at him. He walked towards her with his hands placed at the back. "Be ready tomorrow" he simply said to her as he left his room.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Day had broken as Yunbok worked throughout the night to finish the painting, most of the students had submitted but Yunbok finally finished his work at dawn, tired and drained from his effort, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Smiling down at his painting in satisfaction, he made his way to submit the painting. Opening the doors to the submission area, he was surprised to see only Danwon. Yunbok bowed in greeting.<p>

"Finally finished huh?" Hong Do raised from his seat.

"Yes...I'm here to give my submission" Yunbok held out the covered canvas. Hong Do held out his hands to receive the covered canvas, noting that Yunbok looked strangely calm.

"Thank you. With this you are now done" Hong Do nodded. He was most curious to see what was underneath the cloth but it would have to wait. First of all, he needed to ensure that the President saw it.

"Thank you" Yunbok bowed. "Well then..."

"Remember, I still need you to meet up soon with me for an important matter" Hong Do reminded.

"Ah" Yunbok remembered him saying that before the exam. "Yes I'll be waiting". Leaving the room, he wondered what this "important" matter was about. Something to do with Dohwaseo? Why would he even need to be called when he wasn't a student there. Oh well, he'll find out sooner or later. Right now, he just wanted to go home and collapse into his bed.

Presently, a wealthily dressed woman walked through the gates of Hanyang and preceded to make her way to where the students of Kyewol were staying. As the girls outside took sight of her, they hastily bowed in greeting as she made her way to the common room. As she made her way inside, she was greeted hastily by more girls. She spotted the face of whom she had come to see.

"Good morning Madam...have you been well?" Jeong Hyang bowed in greeting. "If I had known you were coming so soon, I would of prepared a bit more"

"Nonsense." Madam Kyewol raised her eyebrow as she looked up and down at Jeong Hyang. "You look thinner" she quipped at her as Jeong Hyang gave her a mere smile. "Come, I need to talk to you on a matter".

"Yes, please follow me Madam, let's talk in a private room" Jeong Hyang started in the direction of the Class President's office for the Kyewol students while Madam followed her. Jeong Hyang opened the door and let Madam into the room first. Seating herself on the president's seat, Madam waited until Jeong Hyang sat herself down in front of her. Mak Nyun came in with some tea before leaving the room.

"How are the preparations for your performance coming along?" Madam asked her as she picked up her teacup.

"Smoothly..." Jeong Hyang replied uncomfortably. She did not want madam to find out that she hadn't been practising a lot due to her mind being elsewhere.

"Really? That's good then". Did she see a streak of hesitation across her student's face? How strange.

Jeong Hyang lowered her head, afraid that Madam was reading her face more than she wanted her to. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she preceded to break the silence between them.

"You had something to say to me?..." Jeong Hyang looked to Madam's face. Madam lowered her cup and put her hands together in front of her.

"Yes. It's about your graduation."

Jeong Hyang's brows raised up in confusion. Madam saw the confusion on her face and decided to explain.

"You will be graduating soon, provided you give an adequate performance...which I believe you can...". Madam looked to Jeong Hyang, giving away no clues.  
>"But...the question of your future is questionable"<p>

"What do you mean?" Jeong Hyang asked in hesitation.

"Your scholarship will stop the minute you graduate". Madam took up her cup again."You will not be able to receive our help once you leave our college...I understand that you were under the impression that most graduate universities granted scholarships but it's unfortunate for me to say that they have stopped it"

Jeong Hyang's face turned white. She had been hoping that she would score a scholarship to one of the many graduate universities that offered a course in Music Performance, but hearing this...she was now at a lost on what to do.

"Don't worry child". Madam sipped some of her tea. "You think I'll abandon you after you leave, without giving you something out of it?". Jeong Hyang snapped out of her daze and looked at her searchingly, wanting to know what she had in mind. "There is someone that is willing to give you employment"

"What?" Jeong Hyang said disbelievingly.

"He is a famous curator who owns many museums and galleries around the country...however he is expanding his repertoire and is focusing on music lately...he plans to showcase Korea's traditional culture around the world...thus he is in search of top musicians of Korean instruments" Madam Kyewol explained. "I have recommended you."

"He hasn't even seen me play" Jeong Hyang said a matter-of-factly. "How does he know my skill?"

"He will be present today"

"What?!"

"You will show him your skill then" Madam instructed. "Then he will judge for himself if he wants you...you must impress him, your future is bleak if you don't..." she implored at Jeong Hyang. "Once you graduate...I can't help you anymore, you will be own your own, this is the last thing I can give you"

"I-" Jeong Hyang was completely dumbfounded, she didn't expect this kind of news today, to be asked to play for someone who seemed influential so suddenly, she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"Just play as you do", Madam advised. "Do not show any sign of nervousness...meet up with me in the big hall in two hours". Madam stood up from her seat and walked out of the room, leaving a still dazed Jeong Hyang behind. What was she going to do? She decided that she should practise and made her way to the place that made her feel the most at ease.

Strolling through the campus, he stopped from time to time to observe the students at work. The students were indeed skilled he noticed as he passed various rooms and peered into them. However, the painters were away today as he walked passed their classrooms, what a shame...He wanted to see for himself the skills on this generation. Making his way upstairs to the highest level of this building, he was interested to know what kind of classes were held up here. The whole level was strangely quiet as he started walking around. There was no one around here he realised, cocking his head to the side he started back in the direction of the stairs when soft noises started to permeate the quiet surroundings. Music? His ears perked up and he followed the direction of the sounds. As he got closer and closer, he discerned that it was a gayageum. Fascinated by what he was hearing he stood in front of the room where it was coming from. He decided to listen to the tune a little more before he tried to see who was playing so he closed his eyes and let the music bath him. What skill! This style of play was certainly traditional but it had the touch of unconventionality which intrigued him, only a master of the instrument would combine these elements together seamlessly. Opening his eyes again, he noticed the door was slightly ajar, but before he could stop himself his hands were already at the doorknob slowly opening the door quietly until he could see who was the player of such music. His eyes fell onto the figure before the gayageum and his eyes widened in combined shock and lust. A Kyewol student, judging by her uniform. As she played, he noticed the delicate touches on her fingers on the strings, his eyes travelled up to her face and he was besotted. How was it possible for someone as beautiful as her to be such skilled at the gayageum? He resolutely decided that he must have her...for the expo of course. As he continued staring at her playing a tap on his shoulder made him jump. It was only his subordinate. He put a finger up to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet before turning his head to look at her once more before indicating to her to follow him out of the building. He needed to find out who she was...he would have to inquire Madam Kyewol, which he will...very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry guys for such a late update! I think I'm going to have to update fortnightly now. Thanks for your reviews! All I have to say is that you readers keep me going. I won't give anything away so please continue reading ;)_**

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang met up with Madam Kyewol outside the hall, she had been practising for the past few hours to calm her nerves. She felt a bit better after preparing a little. Both of them walked into the hall as Madam instructed her to go up to the stage to prepare herself. He would be coming soon she reminded her as she made her way up. As she fiddled with the instrument, Madam Kyewol walked in with two figures. One was a female clad in black while the other was a male in his thirties dressed in an expensive looking three-pieced suit that spoke much about his status and wealth. He must be the influential curator that Madam was talking about. They had not look her way yet.<p>

"Kim Jo Nyeon-ssi, it is an honour that you would find the time to come all the way out here to hear my student's skill" Madam thanked.

"It's always been a pleasure" he chuckled. "I've been wanting to see this student you've praised so much"

"Of course, she's over there on the stage" Madam pointed to the stage.

As his eyes followed her point, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the figure. It was the girl he saw in the classroom! He struggled to keep a dignified face without giving himself away. Jeong Hyang met his stare with a bit of uncertainty. She saw him widened his eyes at her and that sent an uncomfortable feeling down her spine, it was at that moment that she felt that maybe she didn't want to be employed by him, but then again, it didn't look like she had a choice.

"Her name is Jeong Hyang, a girl that I scouted many years ago, she's 20 this year and is the most skilful at the gayageum at my college" Madam said to Jo Nyeon, she gave a little smirk when she noticed that he had not broken his glance at Jeong Hyang as she spoked to him. He gave a cough and nodded at her, both of them sat down on their seats as Madam nodded at Jeong Hyang to start.

Seeing Madam's prompt, Jeong Hyang slowly lifted her hand bringing them down slowly to stroke the strings. She was doing okay, trying to infuse as much passion as she could into her tune. Her mind started to drift away from the music, thinking about various things as she played. It was almost time to graduate and soon she will be leaving this institute. A break in her song as her mind jumped to that last thought, she easily covered it up by continuing on the next beat, playing an allegro to transition to the next tune. Leaving. She would be leaving this place, which meant... Her fingers started to fasten, her tune becoming more maniacal but she didn't realise. If she left, she wouldn't be able to see Yunbok again. Who knew where the curator would take her if he decided to employ her. Her fingers did not slow down as she continued to play, her mind in a million places. Back at the seats, Madam took notice of her student's changed demeanour, narrowing her eyes, she knew Jeong Hyang only played like this when she was nervous but she rarely got nervous in front of strangers. There was something on her mind she deduced as she looked to her side, eyeing Jo Nyeon hoping he wouldn't take notice of Jeong Hyang's uncertainty, but he said nothing still raptly watching Jeong Hyang as she played. A sudden sound of a snapping of strings broke the melody and Madam's head snapped back to the stage to see Jeong Hyang sitting still, quietly looking down at her broken strings. Oh no. Madam quickly looked to Jo Nyeon to apologize but he stood up still watching Jeong Hyang.

"Jo Nyeon-ssi..." Madam hastily stood up beside him.

"I think I've watched enough today" Jo Nyeon simply said. "She seems a bit distressed..."

"I'm terribly sorry, she's usually better than this"

Jo Nyeon took another look at Jeong Hyang, who stood up from her seat on the stage to bow at him. He waved for his subordinate to follow him as he walked away from his seat.

"I will let you know soon Madam" he said as he walked out of the door. Madam shot a disappointed glance at Jeong Hyang and followed Jo Nyeon out of the hall.

Jeong Hyang sat back down on her seat as the group left the hall. She had screwed it all up. Now she knew that she had no chance to get employed by him and the realisation hit her. But, she was feeling conflicted. A part of her was disappointed at herself but that strange feeling of relief was present inside her. She thought back to the moment of when her string snapped, she knew that it was her fault that it had happen. But...she wasn't sure if it had been intentional.

* * *

><p>Fingers delicately unsheathed the cloth off the canvas, awe held him for a moment before he started marvelling at the beauty of the painting. Was this really a student from Hanyang? He must be a prodigy as the painting seemed to come to life before his very eyes. Hong Do looked on as Jeongjo perused the painting, also catching his breath as his eyes went all over the painting. Though the subject of the painting may be unconventional, it was an exquisite piece of art, suited for the top galleries of the world, for a mere student to paint this...he wasn't wrong when he thought he discovered someone special.<p>

"Hong Do..." Jeongjo breathed still keeping his eyes on the piece of art, "This...is truly outstanding"

"Yes it is" Hong Do agreed, smiling at the President's awe.

"There is no way that he can't get into Dohwaseo with this..." Jeongjo finally handed the painting back to Hong Do, he would of kept it if he could, but it must be returned to Hong Do before the judging committee noticed a submission was gone.

"But sir, even if it's an excellent submission, the subject of it is..." Hong Do gulped, how was he to word this? "It'll be hard to convince the panel..."

"It's certainly an unconventional piece" Jeongjo nodded. "But Dohwaseo is filled with mediocrity nowadays...we need an artist like him"

"But sir-"

"I'll make sure he passes Hong Do" Jeongjo cut him off. "Tell the young artist to meet me when the results come out"

Hong Do nodded in understanding, taking the canvas, he made his way back to Dohwaseo.

* * *

><p>Yunbok spent the next week in deep slumber. He had no energy to go anywhere or do anything. His aboji tried to get him to leave the house but Yunbok results will be coming out soon he thought as he looked at Yunbok sleeping in his room. This won't do...frustrated that Yunbok wasn't being proactive with his art and not knowing how to persuade him to get up, he turned to the one person who knew how.<p>

Yunbok had the house to himself for today, he had decided to spend it again in bed. His eyes slowly started to droop...BEEP! Yunbok's eyes snapped open, what was that? BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh, someone was at the door. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _Go away!_ Yunbok turned to his side and clamped his pillow to his ear. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Throwing the pillow to the side, he sat up reluctantly and made his way downstairs. When he got to the door, he turned the knob in agitation.

"Yes-" Yunbok greeted mundanely but stopped as he stared who was in front of him.

"Long time no see Yunbok-ssi" Dr Han grinned at him.

"Seonsaengnim!" Yunbok spluttered. "What are you doing here?!"

"You missed your appointment with me...remember? Also, your aboji wants me to talk to you" Dr Han said a matter-of-factly.

"Ah..." Yunbok rubbed his neck with his hand, "For the time being...come in"

Dr Han stepped into the house, taking off her shoes, she followed Yunbok into the living room. Indicating she should sit, Yunbok returned to the kitchen to make some tea. Returning with two cups, he sat down on the sofa in front of her. Dr Han got up to kneel in front of him, holding out her hand. Yunbok raised an eyebrow and looked at her in confusion.

"Your hand?" Dr Han prompted.

"Oh" Yunbok held out his hand so that she could take off the bandages. Her brows furrowed a bit before smoothing as she dug through her bag with the other arm.

"Your hand is getting better, it would of healed by now but since you've stressed it recently..." Dr Han said as she bandaged his hand up, "It'll heal fully in a couple of weeks"

"Thanks" Yunbok said as he watched her.

Making sure that the bandage was wrapped around properly, she stood up to return to her seat to sip some of her tea. Eyeing Yunbok from the side of her eyes, she noticed his demeanour was hollow again. Time to tackle the problem, she thought as she put the cup down.

"How are things?" she asked Yunbok.

"Fine..." Yunbok said lamely, not inclined to speak about anything. She gave out a laugh before sobering.

"You are a bad liar" she said, "It's a miracle that you can fool people with the way you are"

Yunbok looked down at that statement. Heaving a sigh he placed the cup down. He leaned on the arm rest on the sofa and covered his face with his hand. Should he say what was on his mind?

"You're right..." Yunbok muttered through his hand, "I'm not okay"

Dr Han didn't say anything waiting for Yunbok to continue. As she thought, he was still in a dark place. Not that she could blame him.

"I...I just don't feel like anything is worth it anymore" Yunbok continued.

"Why?" Dr Han queried. "Is it because of your brother?"

Yunbok winced. "Yes...I guess I'm still not over it" Yunbok sighed as Dr Han nodded. Dr Han moved so that she was in front of him, kneeling down so that she was face to face, she took away the hand covering his face.

"Yunbok-ssi, it's hard...I know, but you must move on...your brother would of wanted you to try your best to be happy" Dr Han said gently.

Yunbok did not say anything but closed his eyes again as the pain lanced his chest. Noticing the expression of pain on his face, Dr Han sat down on the floor to think about how she was to help him. She needed him to be in a good place before he met the president.

"Is there...is there anything that gives you happiness right now besides painting?" she asked as a thought struck her.

Opening his eyes, Yunbok looked at Dr Han. Something that gave him happiness? Now? He searched through his mind before stopping on one thought. Noticing that he had a thought, Dr Han looked up expectantly.

"You do...don't you?" Dr Han nudged him.

"There's someone..." Yunbok said finally. Should he tell her?

"Who is it?"

"She's someone that I met recently, someone who is just like me"

"What do you mean?" Dr Han cocked her head to the side.

"I mean...the way she thinks about things, the way she views things...she's very similar to me in those aspects..." Yunbok tried to explain.

"Is she a friend?"

"Huh?"

Dr Han looked at Yunbok, startled to why he would react that way. She was a friend wasn't she?

"I-I guess...well, she makes me happy when I talk to her" Yunbok turned away, hoping Dr Han didn't catch him flushing slightly. Dr Han nodded as she thought over what he had said and stood up. She could work with that. Yunbok looked to her as she picked up her bag.

"Let's go." Dr Han announced.

"Where?"

"Out of here, we need to get you some fresh air"

Dr Han grabbed Yunbok's arm to heave him out of his seat, nudging him to go change his clothes, Yunbok reluctantly complied returning downstairs in a simple sweater and a pair of jeans. Dr Han stared at his hair in dismay, obviously he didn't bother to tidy it. She reached out with both arms to tousle his hair, shocking Yunbok as she tried to mould his hair into a more presentable way.

"Ya!" Yunbok reared back.

"Ya?! I'm your seongsangnim!" Dr Han growled, still fixing his hair. "Seriously, look at yourself more"

As she finished with his hair, Yunbok let out a sigh. It was a strange feeling having someone fussing over him, almost nostalgic. Once they were done, he followed Dr Han to her car and hopped in at her urging.

"Where are we going?" Yunbok asked as he put the seatbelt over himself.

"Firstly...to eat, I'm hungry" Dr Han started the car. "And after that...somewhere you must go"

"Somewhere I must go?" Yunbok raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later"

She was quite enigmatic when she wanted to be Yunbok thought as he stared at her. Arriving at a small market, they sat down to have a simple meal of bibimbap, as his taste buds were revitalised, Yunbok ate his in quick fashion, amusing Dr Han. They talked about various things as they ate before splitting up for a bit of free time. Yunbok wandered through the small stores, looking at various things for sale. Clothes, make up, jewellery, toys, novelty items were all abundant as he strolled through. Something caught his eye and he approached it to take a better look at it. Reaching out to pick it up, his action was stopped by the sound of the store owner.

"Interested in buying that for your girlfriend, young fella?" a raspy voice called out, causing Yunbok's head to snap up to him.

Yunbok flushed and put his hands back down. Not knowing how to reply he kept his gaze on the item.

"The butterfly symbolises metamorphosis in life...renewal" the old store owner approached him. Lifting the silver gold butterfly necklace gently, he handed it over to Yunbok. Yunbok slowly let his eyes fall over it, it was very beautiful, something that would please anyone if they had it in their possession.

"How about it? Buy it for your girlfriend!" the store owner chuckled. "It's one of a kind"

"I don't have a girlfriend..." Yunbok simply replied.

"Is that so?" the store owner looked Yunbok up and down. "You seem to be in love right now"

Yunbok's eyes darted from the necklace to the store owner in surprise and shock. What a thing to say! Yunbok could feel his ears turning red as he looked down at his feet.

"So kid...is it a yes today?" the store owner looked to Yunbok in anticipation as he sobered from chuckling.

Yunbok looked at the necklace again. He had wanted to do something for Jeong Hyang after she offered to help him with his painting. Deciding that even if it wasn't much, he would feel better if she had something from him as a token of his thanks. Nodding at the store owner, he handed the item over to the shopkeeper. Yunbok finished paying and watched as the store owner took out a small navy velvet covered box to place the necklace in and put the box into a small bag.

"Here you go kid!" handing it over to Yunbok. "I hope whoever receives that item is pleased!" he grinned. Yunbok bowed at him and turned to depart when the store owner called out to him again. Yunbok turned around to face him.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you something" the store owner walked up to him as Yunbok stood at the door. "There is one other thing the butterfly is said to represent..." Yunbok raised his eyebrow.

"What else does it represent?" Yunbok asked, intrigued.

"Marital bliss and joy!" the store owner beamed, giving out a hearty laugh. Yunbok's mouth opened wide to stare at him in shock but found it in himself to give a smile at the store owner's optimism. Obviously he did not know of Yunbok's circumstances but he was happy that there was someone like him out there who sold things to see the joy and happiness in his customers.

Bowing again, he left the store. _Marital bliss and joy. _It was quite comical when he heard it but as he thought over the statement he began to have a sinking feeling. He would never be able to truly have a relationship with anyone. Not with the way he was. A pang struck him as he thought about Jeong Hyang. The things with her now was something he could of never fathom. Never was he close to anyone besides his hyung, it scared him but it gave him comfort. But he knew that he could never further their relationship...and that fact had gnawed at him a lot recently. What was he to do? He wasn't sure. He walked to where Dr Han was and she noticed what Yunbok had in his hand but didn't pry. Smiling at his changed demeanour, they made their way back to her car.

"Where are we going now?" Yunbok tried to query her as they drove away from the bustling market.

"You'll know when we arrive" Dr Han tried to speak minimally. She still wasn't sure how Yunbok was to react if he knew the destination as she had deduced that he had been avoiding the place for the past week. But, whether by force or not, she had to get him there.

As they drove past streets and buildings, things started to seem more familiar, Dr Han turned a corner and drove down the long road. This road...she was taking him to Hanyang! But why? He wasn't ready to come back yet.

"Dr Han..." Yunbok started.

"I know what you're thinking." Dr Han kept her eyes ahead of her. "But don't you remember what day it is today?"

Yunbok looked ahead to see a group of students entering the college as they drove nearer, today...what was today? His eyes widened as he remembered. Nervousness and anxiety swept over him as he clenched onto his seatbelt. They parked and Dr Han got out of the car. She walked around to open his door.

"Come on Yunbok-ssi" Dr Han gave her hand.

Yunbok sat there for a minute before sighing and hopping out of the car. Following Dr Han, they entered the courtyard. As expected, it was crowded with nervous students and their parents. Ah, his aboji was still at work he realised. Dr Han grabbed his arm and pushed him nearer to another crowd surrounding a big covered board. He spotted Hyo Won with Professor Jang at the corner of his eye and turned away, not wanting a spectacle to arise from their bad relations. People made their way for the officials of Dohwaseo to walk to the board. It was time.

"As you all know, today I will be announcing the results for the exam..." the short bespectacled examiner yelled to the crowd. "Please know that all of you did a fine job and please don't be disappointed if the results are not in your favour". He grabbed the end of the cloth, everyone held their breaths. Pulling it down, it revealed a board with five names. Yunbok looked up fervently, he blocked out the noises around him as he searched. _Shin...Shin...Shin..._he tried to find his name. As his eyes travelled further down, his breath caught.

_Shin Yunbok - Admitted. _

A smile started to blossom on his face, the sounds of the crowd restarted in his ears. He wanted to laugh and cry as he looked at his name on the board. He did it. He got in. His hyung would of been so proud, his eyes started to feel misty but he held it in. Hands patted his shoulder and he looked at Dr Han who smiled proudly at him. She gave him a moment before tugging him away from the crowd, she led him back to the car.

"Theres one more place you need to go" Dr Han walked over to open the car door.

"Where to?" Yunbok felt he needed to go home to tell his aboji. Dr Han waited until Yunbok was secure before starting the engine.

"To see the President"


	9. Chapter 9

_**First of all, I am incredibly sorry for the late update. Hopefully I'll be able to pick up writing more frequently but I make no promises. I really appreciate all the readers out there though! Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner! :)**_

* * *

><p>His nerves was at an all time high. He had been trying to calm them down all throughout the car ride. It had only registered that he was going to meet the president of this country a few moments ago and his anxiety started to kick in. The car pulled to a stop,strangely he realised that he was still in town. Weren't they going to the presidential residence? He got out at Dr Han's urging and followed her inside a humble-looking restaurant. Up the stairs they went until they reached a private room. The doors opened and Yunbok immediately lowered his head.<p>

"Sir. This is Shin Yunbok" Dr Han bowed deeply to the figure at the far end of the table.

"Ah so it is" came a deep voice. "Thankyou Dr Han...come closer both of you"

They immediately complied and approached the table. Yunbok still kept his head bowed until he bumped into the edge of the table, eliciting a chuckle from him and an embarrassed sigh from Dr Han.

"Im Shin Yunbok s-sir" he hastily blurted.

"Nice to meet you" he greeted "I'm president jeongjo...have a seat" he gestured to the seats in front of him. After taking their places, Yunbok realised something. Why was he here anyway?

"Congratulations on your admission" jeongjo broke the silence, as if reading his mind. "Your submission was truly marvelous"

"Thankyou sir" Yunbok replied, blushing a little. Nothing more was said for a long moment as Jeonjo'a bodyguard whispered something into his ear before stepping back and taking his place behind him. Yunbok looked to Dr Han and Jeongjo before gazing back down at his knees. They had a light conversation with each other, talking about the reasons why he wanted to come Dohwaseo, about what he does in the free time, even what sort of music he listens to. Yunbok nearly forgot he was brought here for a reason as his confusion started to show on his face again.

"Forgive me artist, you must be wondering why you are here...I specifically told Dr Han to keep silent until now" Jeongjo put down his cup of coffee. He had a serious tone compared to he polite one from before. Dr Han said nothing but looked down.

"I-" Yunbok looked up at him. "I don't understand...what's going on?"

"Shin Yunbok..." Jeongjo looked at him evenly. "Will you become my eyes?"

* * *

><p>"Unnie!" A voice knocked on her door.<p>

Jeong Hyang looked up from her book and took off her earphones before standing up to walk to the door. Mak Nyun came puffing in before dropping on her floor. Bending down to help her, she hid a grin on how Mak Nyun was always running around.

"Madam wants you" Mak Nyun breathed. "She has good news!"

Making her way to the office, she opened the door to find two people present. Her eyes widened to see Jo Nyeon sitting beside Madam. She bowed and made her way over.

"Jeong Hyang..." Madam gleamed "Jo Nyeon-shi has something to say to you"

"What might that be?" Jeong Hyang asked, trying to hide her anxiety.

"I'm welcoming you to join my expo, you'll be one of my musicians as a part of my agency" Jo nyeon declared. "In other words, I'm offering you employment"

Jeong hyang fought to keep her face impassive. She did not know how to feel about it until suddenly, a wave of reluctance washed over her.

"But... I didnt give you a worthy performance" she pointed out.

"I can see for myself that you had a bad day..."he simply returned. "You are talented"

Madam beckoned her to come closer to take a seat before them. Jo Nyeon never kept his gaze off her even though he tried to mask his interest. Jeong Hyang was still in the middle of her thoughts before she was shaken out by Madam's voice.

"You will be graduating come spring" she announced. "After that you'll be moving into the city to help him with his expo"

"I will provide you with everything you need...you won't need to worry about a thing" Jo Nyeon added.

Jeong Hyang found no words no utter, so much was going on and everything was a blur. Her silence raised both their brows.

"Jeong Hyang...you want this don't you?" Madam prompted. "Accept it"

With sheer reluctance, she gave into the pressure. Giving a quiet answer, she tried to smile at both of hem but figured that she failed before being permitted to leave. Graduation was only a few months away, she did not realise her time here would be so limited. Yunbok had already been accepted to his college so there was no need to come to college until graduation. A sudden urge to see him came over her. She picked up her pace and ran out of the gates.

* * *

><p>"Will you become my eyes?"<p>

That questioned rendered Yunbok confused and he widened his eyes at both Jeongjo and Dr Han. Jeongjo leaned forward to look intently into his eyes.

"I don't have much time to tell you everything...there are things happening within Dohwaseo which are being kept for me...I need you to help me fix the problems" he said slowly. "You have been picked by my closest ally from there as a student with the most discerning eyes...I know this might sound like nonsense and I apologize..."

"I'm just a mere student!" Yunbok fought to keep himself still from his shock. "To become someone who has such a duty...I'm not sure I can do it...I-...I'm just Shin Yunbok"

"That is exactly the reason why I need you" jeongjo assured. "You will not be doing this alone...I will give you support and training for certain situations"

"But-"

"Yunbok-ssi... " Dr Han interrupted "I know this is a lot to take in, but know that we will keep watch over you...the president...master Danwon...and I will protect you. So please accept this mission"

Yunbok anxious mien relaxed, he didn't think he would have a choice as he thought further. If they believed he could do it, he would have to trust them. After a long moment he bowed his head in defeat and gave his approval. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

"Of course you'll be greatly rewarded for your efforts Yunbok-ssi" jeongjo smiled. Thankfully he had agreed, he was sorry he had to force it on him. "One thing...as you know this is confidential operations...as mentioned, you will need to be trained on how to conduct yourself and what to look out for"

"Training will run for 2 months...you will make it in time for your graduation" Dr Han informed him. " You'll be leaving in tommorow evening to the location... Danwon has told your father that you are going to a preparatory camp for Dohwaseo...he accepted readily"

"It looks like I can't stay longer" Jeonjo sat up "there are many eyes and ears...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything today... you will learn of everything you need to know at training."

Dr Han drove him in silence, Dr Han understanding the shock he might be going through right now. She couldn't blame him. After being dropped off, Yunbok walked slowly down the street to his house. Tommorow evening... Life as he knew it would change then he thought. Not like he was new to change. As he neared the house, he noticed a figure crouched down at the gate, huddling to protect them self from the cold.

"Ah...do you need something?" Yunbok asked reaching out to tap the shoulder. The figures head lifted and he immediately bent down.

"Painter..." Jeong Hyang smiled. He was finally home, she found the right house after all. She was surprised how well she remembered the way after he showed it to her after they rode past it.

"What are you doing out here?!" He exclaimed, pulling off his hoodie he immediate wrapped it around her before helping her up. "Are you crazy?! You could of caught the co-"

He broke his scolding when she smiled up at him. That smile would always make him lose he mused.

"I needed to see you" she muttered.

Yunbok's heart skipped a beat before he realised they were still out in the cold. He took one of her hands and pulled her into the house. Luckily, his father was still out of the town for a conference so they were alone. once they were inside, Yunbok got the fireplace working before getting blankets to cover her. After they were settled, Yunbok sat down beside her.

"So...what's wrong?" Yunbok asked.

"Im graduating..." She said quietly.

Yunbok brows raised, wasn't that something to be joyous about? But her face said otherwise.

"Congratulations, where are you off-"

"I'm leaving town, an agency scouted me to work for them" she cut over him.

Yunbok's heartbeat quickened and then slowed before the realisation hit him too. He wouldnt be able to see her once he started working too.

"Jeong Hyang...I have something to tell you" Yunbok heart shuddered. "This is the last time before graduation that I can see you"

"Why?" Jeong Hyang asked confused."We still have a few months before we go off"

"I'm leaving town for...preparation for work..." he explained. "We won't be able to see each other till then"

"Painter...but we won't be able to meet after graduation..." Jeong Hyang tried not to let her disappointment show. "I'm moving to Seoul right after it"

"What..." Yunbok said frozenly. "You- you're leaving town?"

She nodded and he looked away before burying his face in his hands. This was so unexpected, he couldn't figure out what to say.

"You came here to say bye?" He asked inanely.

"No" jeong Hyang denied. Yunbok lifted his head at that. "I came here to ask a favour"

"What is it?"

"Painter... let me stay here with you tonight" Jeong Hyang insisted. "I want to spend time with you before I leave"

Yunbok eyes widened. He could feel himself falling deeper into the pit. He knew he shouldnt further this anymore, there was that guilt slowly piling up again. Looking back to her face he let out a sigh. Since they won't be seeing each other after graduation, just one more time should be fine. After that...he'll put an end to it. Graduation will be their final farewell.

"I'm a noisy sleeper, you'll be up all night...will that be alright?" He gave a small smile.

After talking for hours, Yunbok slowly dozed off. Jeong Hyang on the other hand was still wide awake. She sat up and went to the place next to the fireplace where Yunbok was lying. A noisy sleeper? What a lie...he looked so peaceful. She crouched down before bringing the blanket up to cover him. Her eyes fell to his face as she marvelled at how smooth his skin was. As she came closer to his face, she slowly bent down...wait. What was she doing? She nearly laughed at herself but leaned back to smile at Yunbok. A crease on his brow caused her to panic a little, was he waking up? But the brows smoothed and it was just as before, him sleeping soundly.

"I wish you weren't leaving..." She whispered. She sat there for a long time, her eyes starting to droop, she was tired but she couldn't be bothered to return to the sofa. She layed herself next to Yunbok before she surrendered to her tiredness.

Yunbok's eyes opened slowly. He turned around to find Jeong Hyang sleeping next to him, her face just inches away from him. Surprised, he slowly reached out to her to stroke her hair. He wondered why she was sleeping next to him. A rustle from her caused him to retract his hand before she opened her eyes. Instantly, both their eyes widened in shocked as they were only millimeters away. Neither one of them moved.

"Good morning?" Yunbok broke the awkward silence.

"Morning..." She greeted lamely, before levering herself off.

"I'll make something...you need to leave soon right?" Yunbok walked to the kitchen, tousling his hair while doing so.

"Let me help." She offered, before realising she looked like a mess. Smiling at her horror, Yunbok shook his head.

"Bathroom's upstairs...you still look good in the morning though" he teased.

"I guess I'm a morning person" she replied smiling.

After eating, Yunbok walked Jeong Hyang to the bus station. Their time was limited. She could feel herself getting more sadden by the fact they had to part so soon. Yunbok took the longer route as he tried to find the right way to say goodbye.

"Jeong Hyang-"

"Painter-"

Simultaneously they called out to each other.

"Oh sorry...you go first" Yunbok insisted. Jeong Hyang slowed down and took a deep breath before starting.

"Painter...from the first time I met you, I thought you were different to other men". Yunbok froze a little before she spoke again. "You're kind, you aren't rude...you're talented...I was intrigued about you" they walked through the park, it had started snowing again. "That curiosity changed me and my interest started to turn into something else..." Jeong Hyang slowed down to a stop.

"What did it turn into?" Yunbok kept his hands in his pockets of his jacket As he stood next to her. She turned her head to face him. His hair slowly blowing in he slight wind.

"Attraction"

Yunbok blinked before turning to face her. Did he hear right?

"Painter...I like you" she confessed, it was finally out. But it was selfish of her to keep him if she was going far away. "But I know we can't be together...but I still wanted to tell you before I left"

Yunbok saw tears starting to form in her eyes. He felt guilty that he was the cause, all it took was for him to see her in pain and immediately his face screwed up. He quickly closed the distance and drew him into her arms.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he embraced her. "My time with you has made me really happy...just know that"

"I know" jeong Hyang said as she held onto him. "That is why...after graduation, even if were to never see each other again...I won't forget you"

"Yes...graduation will be the last time I will see you..." he muttered.

They stood there for a long time before she slowly let go, her tears had already dried but her eyes were red. Yunbok was no good either, his eyes were swollen from his own shedding but somehow he forced a smile.

"I guess I'll see you in two months..." he tried to infect some positivity into his voice. "Go, you'll miss the bus"

She nodded and turned around to walk in the direction of the stop, she paced a few steps before turning around to face him again. He cocked his head to the side before giving her another smile, seemingly telling her to keep going on. But in a moment she was back in front of him, pulling his scarf down with his face to put a kiss on his cheek. Without a word she turned around to retreat quickly to the bus. Yunbok stood there thunderstrucked, lifting his hand to place it over the spot. He smiled before his face turned sad.

"If you do that...it'll just be harder for me to let you go..." he murmured, watching her until she was out of sight. Walking away, he resolutely hoped for her happiness. That maybe one day that they might be able to be like this again.


End file.
